Living my own life
by Odaxymarie
Summary: When society sets certain rules on your behavior all depending on witch gender you are born, Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma or Omega, what are you to do when your gender doesn't fit with who you are? Do you conform to society's rules, or do you live your own life on the risk of becoming an outcast in society.
1. Society's rules

A/N: Hello, this is my first story so if there is some problems with my storytelling, grammar or anything else I really like constructive criticism. I hope you will find it entertaining and enjoy my travel through this universe with me.

Disclaimer: The Characters used in this story is borrowed from the author Cassandra Clare and the Shadowhunters universe.

* * *

The only time Alec experienced the feeling of being the pride of the family was when he presented as an Alpha at 12 years old. Since then all he has manage to do is disappoint his parents. Today Alec's mother, Maryse, shows her disapproval yet again with a shake of her head and a huff. "When are you going to start courting Omegas, Alec? Your sister has already dated several."

Alec tries not to wince at the thought of courting any of the Omegas his mother has tried to push on him. "I just haven't met the right person yet, mother"

"You can't know before you try, therefore I set you up with Lydia Branwell this weekend, she is from a respectable family"

Alec takes a deep breath "Mother I am leaving this Monday to university, what is the point?"

"The point is finding you a fiancé, to keep you on track" Maryse says pointedly. "And what is your problem on meeting Lydia, she is a beautiful Omega, sometimes I think you are being difficult on purpose"

"Fine, I'll meet with her" He says before leaving for his bedroom.

Alec had some trouble with how society tells you how you are supposed to act because of your gender, its like over the last 500 years all Alphas and Omegas has suddenly become the same person but in different bodies.  
An Alpha is dominant and natural leader, if you show any kind of submission you will be an outcast of society and seen as a Default.  
Betas are also seen as good leaders and have dominant traits in varying degree, they're everything between the Alphas next in command to common workers.  
Next you have Gamma and Delta, seen as confident and strong, they often choose a career in the military or the police force.  
At last we have the Omegas, sweet and innocent, submissive down to the bone. Omegas that show any aggression or dominance is either sent to disciplinary school or deemed unfit to be mated.

Therefor when you present you must fit into these roles, if your personality doesn't fit you have a choice to make. Either you conform to the role of your gender, or you'll be shunned by society. Betas, Gammas and Deltas

have the choice of mating between their 3 genders, while Alphas and Omegas are expected to mate each other.

Alec's parents, Maryse and Robert, are both Betas, and Betas birthing an Alfa is quite unusual. Alfas and Omegas are the rarest genders, and most Alfas are born by Omegas mated with Alfas.

They have these expectations for Alec that he has never been able to live up to, and never will. Maryse wants him to take over her place as the leader of the tech company they own, and find a respectable Omega to mate. The problem is that eventhough he has shown great leadership skills during his school years, his passion has always been in science. And thinking about mating an Omega, it just doesn't feel right.

So, at 18 years old Alec is ready to move to Idris with his best friend Jace Herondale, they have known each other since they met in preschool at 4 years old. A 4 year old Alec had miscalculated Jace's affections for the school's duck teddy mascot, let's just say it was not an instant friendship.

* * *

"Alec, there you are!" Jace shouts across the room. Alec is sitting in the corner of the room, deeply concentrated on his book. Jace leans over his shoulder and speak a bit too loud "What are you reading?"

"None of your business" Alec mumbles, trying to hide the book.

"Please tell me that's not the "fluidity of genders" book!" Jace says in a quiet and sad voice.

When Alec stays silent, Jace squeezes Alec in a hug from behind and whisper in his ears "I thought your feelings about your gender had changed? You told me two years ago that you finally felt like an Alfa!"

Alec takes a deep breath and whispers "I lied".

Jace keeps a hold of Alec and keeps talking about the adventures they are going to have at Idris University, while Alec is quietly falling apart in Jace's arms. Alec seems to pull himself together and joins the conversation,

Alec and Jace end up making up the most bizarre things they want to do when they move to their shared apartment in Idris, away from their parents for the first time.

* * *

Alec and Jace go to Alec's room to start packing for the move. Seeing as Alec's packing skills is non-existent Jace quickly takes over, Jace is a control and clean freak, his own words. So Alec just lets Jace do what he needs to do, and tried to stay out of his way. "Seriously Alec, these clothes have holes in them! I can't understand how Izzy haven't thrown them away yet". Alec rolls his eyes and smiles "Because last time she did that, I gave her clothes to Fretex"

"How are you still alive!" Jace exclaims. "Well we are moving, which means new start, new clothes. And for the hundredth time could you try some colours maybe?"

Alec sighs and stare "Do not try to throw my clothes away, I will retaliate, as you know"

"Fine" Jace huffs and whispers to himself "I guess Izzy and I have a lot of work to do"

Alec decides to ignore him.

After two hours of carefully packing and labelling Jace finally deems them finished. And of course, that's when he starts with the questions. "Alec, do you still feel like an Omega?"

Alec looks at the roof and answers slowly "No, not really. I just don't practically feel like a stereotypical alpha either"

Jace makes that look that means he want Alec to try to explain his feelings. And a rush of affection runs through Alec. Jace is going to make an amazing Alpha for a lucky Omega one day, and Alec told him this. Jace looks sappy for a couple of seconds before hitting Alec on the shoulder and making him start talking about himself again.

"Nice try on the deflection, but it won't work, so talk!" Jace smirked.

After a moment of silent, Alec try to explain. "You know the book I was reading?" When Jace nods, Alec continues. "It explains that over 300 years ago, these rules for our genders were non-existent. It used to be that Alphas could mate Alphas, Omegas could mate Omegas, basically everyone could mate whomever they wanted. There was also no set rule to how your personality was supposed to be, you were you and that was all!"

Jace shifts on his seat and try to interpret what he was saying "So what you are telling me is that you feel like alpha is your right gender, but that your personality doesn't fit the so called "society rules"?"

Alec nods "Kind off yes, I think... I'm honestly not sure how I feel about my gender. first of all I don't want an omega as a mate because I know we won't be able to give each other what we need or want, and I don't want to live in an miserable mating, or make anyone live that life",

Alec takes a breath "And I really don't want to take over my mother job as the CEO of Clave technologies, or my father's job as CFO."

Jace took a time to think about what Alec was telling him before answering "Your father…" Alec interrupts and agrees "Yes my father…"

Alec's father Robert has spent years waiting for the day Alec would start studying Business at Idris University to get ready to take over his parents job. It was never a discussion they had, it was a guarantee the second he presented as an Alpha. When Alec was 15 years old Robert found applications to different science programs, and the fight that exploded that day has never been mentioned again, let's just say it left scars. And Jace knew Alec didn't like to talk about that day or the following weeks.

Trying to lighten up the tension in the room Jace burst out the first thing he could think about "So those ehm … toys? … I just packed you use them on …eem yourself?" Jace starts looking uncomfortable and realise a bit too late that this was not the right topic to bring up.

Alec's face turn extremely red with a blush and start spluttering "wha… nooo… what?... please no!" Alec chokes on the last world and feel like he could faint, actually he would really appreciate it if he could faint right now!

"Right, let's just forget that I asked" Jace splutters out.


	2. Friendships

"Alec!" Isabell shouted while running all over the house "Alec where are you hiding you hermit?!"  
"Calm down Izzy, what do you want?" Alec was lying under the table in the living room listening to music.  
Isabell stared at her brother, sometimes he was just so difficult to understand "Jace thinks you are avoiding him, why?"  
"I'm not" was all Alec replied with.  
Isabell raised her eyebrows sceptically "mhm… Jace said he would tell me why he thinks you are avoiding him, if you don't call him in the next 15 minutes"  
Alec jumped up from the floor, nearly slamming his head in the table. "Fine, sure I'll call him right away. Thanks, Iz"  
With a grin on her face she replied "No problem, be in my room after you have talked with Jace, we need to get you dressed for your date tonight"  
Alec groaned "Right, that"

Alec called Jace, and of course he wanted to talk face to face, it's not like this would be embarrassing enough on the phone. After waiting for 15 minutes Jace was knocking on the door and walking in.  
Before the tension in the room could start to settle Alec blurted out "Can we please get this over with, and promise me to not tell any of this to Izzy, please"  
Jace nodded "All I want is for you to stop being awkward around me, and don't say you aren't, because you are. We're moving inn together in two days, Alec"  
Alec lets out a deep breath "Okay, I admit I've tried to avoid you these last couple of days. But you must understand, what we spoke about that day, what you umm… found?... I realised that's enough evidence on me to get me declared as a Defect, so I kind of freaked out. Because that's what I am, an Alpha Defect!" Alec was starting to get hysterical so Jace intervened "That's not what you are Alec, you are not a Defect, aren't you the one who told me that our behaviour does not represent our genders, you are who you are, and all that?!"

Jace sat down next to Alec and sat with him in silence while Alec tried to slow down his breath. It took some time until Alec responded. "Jace those are my feelings and my view on things, most of society today views this kind of behaviour in an Alpha to be wrong, like I was born with a defect that stops me from being a true Alpha. And that's exactly how I feel sometimes."  
Jace started to say something, but Alec interrupted "If these things about me got known, I wold be sent to an institute for Defect Alphas, locked up and never seen again".

Alec and Jace both jump slightly when a phone alerts them of a message. "Izzy wants me in her room" Alec explains after looking at the message on his phone.  
Jace nods "Right your date. Just know that you are not a Defect to me, Izzy and Max. We will never see you as anything other than an amazing brother and friend, I hope you know this" Alec smiles slightly and bumping his shoulders to Jace's as an acknowledgement to his words.

Jace continue talking while they walk over to Isabell's room. "You know Izzy would be nothing but supportive about this right? You should tell her, she knows a lot of people. Maybe she knows somebody that's in your boat, there is a reason for the existents of the Alpha and Omega institutes you know"  
Alec can't do anything but stare "When did you get so smart? Seriously I don't know how to reply to that, it's so insightful, but then it's you that's saying it!"  
Jace slightly affronted hits Alec on the chest and exclaims "I do read you know!" Alec starts laughing "Sorry, sorry, I'm just surprised is all, but yeah… thanks I guess. Maybe I will talk with Isabell"

"Talk with Isabell about what?" They hear, and see Isabell standing by the corner of the hall way. Alec is taken slightly aback and all that come out is "ummm…" Jace saves him "Alec is wondering how to let down Lydia, his date, without hurting her", "Right, yeah, that" Alec eloquently contributes.  
Isabell seems to use a minute to think about the question "Be honest, some Omegas is great at sensing deception, and I heard Lydia is an extremely strong and observant Omega. So, I wouldn't try to placate her."  
"You seem to know a lot about her Iz." Izzy just raises an eyebrow and answer with "I know a lot about everyone"  
Alec jumps in "Can we just get this over with? I don't want to be late"

It turns out Izzy had already chosen the clothes Alec would be wearing, what took time was fixing his hair, apparently it needed a lot of work. It took 45 minutes before Izzy and Jace gave their thumbs up, and Alec was ready for this date to begin, just so it could be over.

Alec picked up Lydia at her parents' house, they seemed like decent people and Lydia's parents obviously approved of me. I drove us to the restaurant where we had a reservation, during the ride we chitchatted about family, school and friends. Honestly Lydia was an amazing person, and I really liked her. We had a lot of fun and seemed to have a lot in common. I could picture her in my life, but as a friend not a mate.

After dinner while we were waiting for dessert I decided to just get it over with "Hey Lydia, we… I mean you are an amazing person, truly, but I … um, yeah I, what I'm trying to say here is…" While Alec was spluttering his way through his sentences, Lydia splutters out "I have a boyfriend". Lydia turned red and Alec was rendered speechless "Oh, right. Why are you here with me then?". Lydia looked apologetic "I'm sorry I should have told you, but my parents don't approve of my and Johns relationship, and I thought I would just go on a date to placate my parents, which I realise is not fair on you" Alec hurries to explain his own motives "Don't be sorry, I'm actually here for similar reasons."  
"Really? It's not something you're just saying?" Lydia asks carefully. Alec realises Lydia is afraid she has hurt my pride, so he tries to explain "Lydia, my mom and dad have certain goals for me. And finding a suitable Omega I can mate is on the top of my mother's list, not mine. I don't want an Omega … uhm… what I mean I don't want an Omega right now. So, I also just came here to placate my parents, I'm sorry too." At this Lydia smiles at me and nods "It seems like this is the start of a beautiful relationship, just not the one our parents wanted for us, friends?" Alec laughs and takes Lydia's hand to give it a kiss "Friends" he repeats back at her. They end up gossiping about their parents and try to upstage each other on the horror stories they have on their parents.

At the end of the date Alec ask about John, Lydia's mate.  
Lydia smiles at him "He is a great Alpha, he treats me with respect and honours my wishes and ambitions for my life. When I turn 18 in December we will mate and move in together, I just got to survive my parents in the meantime. He also knows about this date, and does not like it at all. It took some time but he saw the benefit of getting my parents off my back for a while, and I told him I would tell you the truth. So here we are."  
"Here we are" Alec replied "If you want we can tell our parents that we hit it off and will keep contact, we just won't specify that we decided to be just friends. That will keep your parents and my parents off our backs at least until December"  
Lydia hesitates "Really? I'll have to talk to John about this, but I can't see him disagreeing. You really won't mind?"  
"Really" Alec answers her with a smile, and feeling great about the outfall of this date.

* * *

"Raphael, you stupid child where are you!" Magnus was prowling the empty Club looking for that thoughtless little Omega. "Relax Magnus, what is it now?". Magnus looked furious and Raphael stepped back from the bar disk and away from Magnus, the Alpha pheromone that was exuding from Magnus was threatening "Woha, Magnus, step down". Magnus took several deep breaths to calm down before he addressed the Omega "What made you think that you could falsify my signature to get you into the trials on the experimental birth control drug for a male Omega? Do you know how dangerous that is, they kill people in those trials Raphael, I told you that Circle pharmaceuticals is not trustworthy and I… " Raphael puts up his hand before snapping at Magnus "I just wanted to help, we are partners in this, you told me that my Omega status would not stop you from letting me contributing.".

Magnus is staring up at the roof and counting down from 10 before addressing Raphael again "I know what I told you, but there is a big difference between investigating a small private medical research company and going undercover in the biggest medical company that's run by the fucking Morgenstern's." Magnus makes sure Raphael is listening and tries to see if he is grasping what he's trying to say before continuing with his warning "You know what we are trying to prove. If our intel is right the Circle pharmaceuticals have been torturing and killing people through state founding and bogus trials. And the main reason people don't know about this is because the state founds institutions that gives the Circle unlimited access to Omegas and Alphas! I will NOT allow them to lay a finger on you!"  
Both are quiet for a moment, Magnus's words hanging in the air. Raphael's looking contrite for a minute before answering in an upset voice "I just want to help, I'm not just your partner in the club. You promised I could help the "Jade wolfs". The intel I could get by going on that trail is invaluable"

Magnus understand where this is coming from, Raphael was nearly institutionalised by the foster family he lived with when he presented, at 15 he was sent to a group home with an "unfit to be mated" stamp on his record, and that's just a small part of his history. Now he wants to help the "jade wolfs" that are trying to make people understand that gender roles are generalized unfairly in this society and banishing those who are different from society is wrong, that we should rather embrace them".

Magnus is pulled out of his thoughts by Raphael sniping at him "By the way Magnus, I am not a child! I'm just 7 years younger that you dammit"

* * *

A/N: This story took a different turn than the one I planned, so right now i don't really have a story line. Hopefully I will have time to figure out where to take this, my plan is to upload every Sunday and if I am a chapter in advance I'll publish one during the week.

Thanks for the reviews/follows, don' be shy if you have questions or something to say.


	3. The benefits of talking

Alec was spending his last day at home with Jace, Isabell, Simon and Clary. Clary and Simon both worked part time at Clave tech, Clary as an assistant in the graphic department and Simon worked in IT. They all met when Alec, Jace and Isabell had a summer internship in Clave tech two years ago, and since then it has been the five of them.

"I can't believe that you guys are actually leaving tomorrow, it's going to be so wired here without you" Clary utters while snapping up the last pizza. Simon who had been eying the last piece lets out a disappointed huff, "you snooze you lose, Simon" Clary smiles at Simon while she's eating.  
Simon rolling his eyes says, "yeah I'm going to miss you guys, not a lot of Alphas would have me around as just a friend".  
"We're still going to see etch other guys, our school is just a two-hour drive from here. And next year you guys will be there too" Alec tells them, trying to make it sound less like they are moving to another planet never to be seen again.

"Yeah and Izzy will be around to be your "friend"" Jace taunts with a suggestive tone in his voice, and Simon blushes.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Izzy asks as she walks in with an armload of snacks, she gives Simon the BBQ one, and tosses the rest on the floor. Simon smiles at Iz as thanks. While the rest of them fight over the other bags.

"I was just telling Simon that you would be around to be his Alpha "friend", now that me and Alec are going to school" Jace says to Iz with the same teasing tone as before.  
Izzy sits down next to Simon and puts a hand around him as she exclaims "Of course I'll be here Simon, you'll never get rid of me" While Iz is smiling a devious smile and Simon is blushing furiously, the rest of them laugh.

When its nearing midnight Clary and Simon gets picked up by Clays father Luke. After saying goodbye Alec, Jace and Isabell begin cleaning up after them self. When Isabell moves into the kitchen Jace whispers to Alec "You should talk to her, we're leaving tomorrow so this is your last chance to talk face to face in a while"

"I know" Alec whispers back " I just don't know how to start the conversation"  
"What are you guys whispering about?" Izzy asks as she comes in to the living room again. Alec and Jace jumps a bit not having heard her come in again.  
"Jeez Iz, you should come with a bell" Jace answers. "And Alec wants to talk to you"  
Isabell looks at Alec expectantly, while Alec glares at Jace. Jace just rolls his shoulders in a shrug and walks in to the kitchen.

"So what was that about? Is this about whatever you guys have been whisper about the last week?" Iz asks Alec while taking a seat in the Sofa.  
"Yeah, kind off" Alec starts "I just don't know how to start this conversation"  
"Well you never have been the best talker, Alec. Just start somewhere, and we'll take it from there".  
"Uh… yeah, well… I'm gay?"  
Izzy raises her brow "Alec, are you telling me or asking?"  
Alec sits down next to Isabell with a huff and answers "I'm telling you"  
"Good, I'm happy for you" Iz smiles, bumping their shoulders together. "So why does mother believe you are courting Lydia? If you told her you're gay she would probably stop throwing female Omegas at you"  
"I told her I thought I was gay when I was 14, Iz. And her response was that I was just confused, that it wasn't possible that her son was gay" Alec says with his eyes down "She may accept and support the gay community outside of our family, but it's not something that's acceptable for me"

Izzy is quiet trying to digest what she's hearing. Alec has always been closer to their mother while Isabell has been closer to their father, but she never believed that Maryse would say something like that to her son!  
"I'm sorry, Alec. I didn't know she was treating you that way, you know that you are one of the best people I know, gay or straight doesn't change that" While Izzy took Alec into her arms, Alec speaks "Thanks Iz, it means a lot. It took me some years to stop believing what she was telling me, it feels good to tell you"

"So what about Lydia, she deserves to know that you aren't interested, it isn't fear to keep her in the dark, Alec"  
"She knows I'm not interested. We're just friends, she actually has an Alpha she wants to mate." Alec saw the question in her eyes "Her parents don't approve, so we decided to tell our parents that we would keep in touch while I go to school, we just didn't tell them that we're just friends."  
"Well that's good. And if you are interested I know a lot of male Omegas that would just love to go on a date with you" Isabell exclaims happily "I'll show you some pictures and tell you a bit about them, maybe one of them will catch you interest"

"Yeah that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, I just don't want you to… to judge me" Alec utters, his voice starting to failing him because of his nerves.  
Iz takes Alec's hand in her's "Alec, no matter what you have to tell me, I will support you. As long you aren't about to tell me that you are dating Simon, then I will fuck you up" Izzy's hands were now squeezing Alec's so hard it was starting to hurt. Alec started to laugh at the idea of Simon and him dating, when Izzy didn't let up he began to explain "Relax Iz, I'm not dating your hopefully future Omega. Jeez Iz, relax, please"

Iz seem to snap out of here own head, and looked sheepishly at Alec "Sorry, I don't know where that came from"  
"We all know where that came from, Iz" Alec laughs.  
"Yeah, yeah. We aren't taking about my attempts at wooing right know, tell me what's going on with you"  
"I guess, best to get it over with huh?" Izzy nods at Alec to continue. "You remember that book Simon brought over one time? The "fluidity of genders" book? He said he got it from an Omega friend"  
"Yeah, I remember. Dad found it and yelled at us for hiding "propaganda" books in our home, he threw it out if I remember correctly."  
"I got it back, and I still have it." Alec answers carefully while contemplation on how to proceed, looking at Isabell he decided to just get it off his chest "The reason I got it back is because it was the first book about the Alpha and Omega Genders that I could relate to"  
"I don't understand, Alec"

Alec lets out a huff, and just forces the words out of his moth "I'm not attracted to Omegas, Iz. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Their scent doesn't appeal to me"  
"Oh" Izzy takes some time to digest this, "What do you mean their scent don't appeal to you? Omegas scents are so different, maybe you just haven't met an Omega with the right kind of smell yet?"  
Alec rolled his eyes and contemplated how to proceed "Izzy, out of all the Omegas you have met how many of them do you find have an alluring smell?"  
"I don't know, most of them I think"  
"Exactly, I haven't met one Omega I think smells alluring. They smell nice yes, but I don't find it appealing." Alec takes a deep breath "I've had three big crushes growing up, all of them Alphas. Their powerful Alpha smell and the presence they display draws me in. Of course, sometimes their personality is a total turn off. I've also had some crushes on Betas"  
"Ok, right. I think I understand now" Isabell laughs "So tell me about these Alpha crushes of yours, someone I know?" At Alec's blush Isabell starts laugh louder, and that lures Jace back into the living room, wondering what is going on.

"What's so damn funny? Is she alright?" Jace asks Alec, as Isabell is trying to reign in her laughter so she can speak again. Alec just rolls his eyes and huffs out "Ignore her, she's mental."  
"I was just wondering if I knew any of Alec's crushes, and by the look on his face I definitely do, now I just have to find out who". Izzy exclaimed with excitement. Alec is trying to disappear into the sofa while sending a death glare at Jace trying to get him to stay quiet. Obviously Jace is only too happy to fill in some of Isabell's blanks.

"Who do you think he had a crush on? Me obviously" Jace takes a slow turn as to show off his physique. "I'm surprised you never noticed how Alec was always staring at me with a dreamy look on his face"  
"Shut up Jace" Alec scowls at him, and turns to Isabell "Yes he was my first crush, but only because I saw him as safe. I grew out of it, being around him and his ego certainly killed that crush"  
"Hey, I'm still here" Jace cried indignantly.

Isabell just looked amused "You really had a crush on Jace, Alec? And how the hell did you of all people find out Jace?" Jace sat down between Alec and Isabell on the sofa and replies "Nothing gets past me"  
Alec groans while standing up and uttering "Well this was all nice, I think I'm going to bed. Long day tomorrow. I've made up a bed for you in the guest room upstairs Jace"  
Jace nods "Thanks, I think I will head to bed soon too"  
Isabell stands up and hugs Alec before he can leave "I love you big brother"  
"Love you too Iz"

* * *

Magnus was exhausted, between getting ready to the opening of his and Raphael's new club and leading the "jade wolfs" into an investigation that was highly dangerous, he was on his last leg.  
As if that wasn't enough to deal with, Raphael was pissed off and has denied talking directly to him these last few days, always having their staff talk to Magnus for him.

Raphael blamed Magnus for getting the rest of the members in the Jade Wolfs to veto his suggestion to go undercover in Circle pharmaceuticals. It's not like Magnus needed to tell them that it was a bad idea to let Raphael go undercover in that trail, the risks of him getting hurt was too big. They needed another way in.

The problem is that the Morgenstern's, the father and son duo, that owned Circle Pharm. knew of most of the members in their group. Which means that they needed to recruit new members, and finding someone they could trust is not easy, especially after it turned out Camille was involved with the Morgenstern's, since that discovery their group had almost been disbanded. Thankfully they managed to stay in touch, and decided that after staying low for a while they would revive the group again.

Now two weeks after our first meeting, we have come no further, and that fact frustrated Magnus to no end. Magnus went to the bar to get a drink from the practicing bartenders, while he drank he decided to concentrate on the opening of the club and to get that over with, before dealing with the Jade Wolfs.  
The first order of business would be to get Raphael to talk again.

"Hello, Raphael. Feel like talking to me again?" Magnus were standing in Raphael's office door, obviously being ignored by the angry Omega.  
"Raphael, I know you are angry with me. Please understand that I believe you are capable to go undercover just as well as any of the other members of our little group, but can't you see that your plan involved you going through a trial of an unknown medication, that could hurt you maybe even kill you!"

Raphael finally decided to stop the silent treatment, but what he had to say was not comforting to Magnus "I don't care what happens to me, I just want Circle Pharm. to go down"

"We all want them to face the consequences of their actions, but I am not willing to sacrifice you to get there. We need you with us for the long run, your knowledge of the social system and the connections you have through your stay at the Omega disciplinary house is invaluable. Most of the outside contacts we have is through you, and they won't trust anyone else"

Raphael sighed and lay his head in his arms "I know you all were right, my plan was short sighted and not as thought out as it should have been. I'm just frustrated, we are making no progress, and all the ideas that we have are too disastrous to go through with"

Happy that Raphael is no longer angry and talking to him again, Magnus takes a deeper look at his friend. Raphael who he sees as more of a little brother, looks troubled and by the looks of him it has nothing to do with Magnus or Circle Pharm.  
"What's troubling you Raphael? Your eyes are so sad, and your smell is so gloomy."

"What have I told you about smelling my moods, nobody likes a show off Magnus" Raphael seems to be building up more anger towards Magnus again, not liking that he can read his moods so easily.

Magnus ignoring the warning in Raphael's tone starts with the questions "Is this about Salamon, your little Omega friend? I heard you talking with him on the phone earlier"

Raphael sniffs, as if offended "His name is Simon, and he's not my little Omega" Not satisfied with the answer Magnus stares down Raphael until he continues talking. "Simon was wondering if he and a couple of his friends could stay over at my place in a couple of weeks. Apparently one of his friends that are starting school here this fall has a birthday coming up and the birthday boy's sister wanted to surprise him whit a visit"

"But that's great news, you have been wanting to see him again for ages. Why are you acting like this is bad news?" When Magnus sees Raphael starting to curl into himself, Magnus is quick to drag him up in a hug "Raphael, what's wrong?"

Whit a broken voice Raphael answers "I think he likes Isabell, as a mate" Magnus confused over who Isabell is asks Raphael to explain. "She's the birthday boy's sister, one of his best friends from home. The way he talks about here makes it obvious" Magnus squeezes Raphael tighter, ignoring the annoying huff coming from Raphael.

"I thought he liked you, didn't you say he kissed you last year when you visited the Garroway's? You've been keeping contact since then, right?"

Raphael nods "Yeah, we've been talking. But there is no way I can compete against her. She's an Alpha from a rich and powerful family and their mating will be accepted, I'm just an unfit to be mated Omega with nothing to offer and our mating would never be recognised" Raphael's voice was starting to break during the end, and Magnus could feel Raphael leaning into his hug. Magnus sensing Raphael's need for quiet, tightened his arms.

When Magnus felt Raphael trying to get out of the hug, Magnus put his arms on Raphael's shoulders waiting for eye contact before speaking "You are great just the way you are, just because society deemed you "unfit to be mated" doesn't mean that you won't be a great mate for someone. Even though our society won't accept you mating another Omega, your friends and family will and that's all that should matter. You deserve the best, and if Simon can't see how wonderful you are, that's his loss."

"Thank you, Magnus. I appreciate your support, but this is getting too sappy for me. Please leave my office so I can continue to schedule the staff shifts, that you wanted done today. You probably have something you should be doing anyway, seeing as it's only five days till the opening day"

"Of course, Raphael" Taking leave of Raphael's office Magnus is happy that they are at least taking again.


	4. New Beginnings

After a two hours' drive to Idris, then spending four hours packing out and settling in their apartment. Alec and Jace decided to go explore the area around them. They lived a couple of miles away from Idris city centre, but only a couple of hundred meters from the Idris University, this way they didn't need to commute to school almost every day.

"Pretty quiet around here, isn't it?" Jace comments after they have walked around and seen the few shops, restaurants and clubs that surrounds the area.

"Yeah, I guess. It's nice though. When all the other students arrive during the week, all these places are going to be packed with people." Alec answers with a slight huff, making it clear that he would prefer it if the population stayed at a couple of hundreds rather than a couple of thousands.

"Well I am looking forward to be surrounded by thousands of new people, I am really looking forward to meeting all the new Omegas" Jace said with a sly smile. "I'm sure there are enough students here that I can date new Omegas every week!"

"Of course. Sometimes I wonder if that's the only reason for you choosing to go to uni."

"Speaking of uni. Should we go check out the school? I know you like to get an overview of things, before we start"

Alec nodded "I'd liked that. I hate running around not knowing where I'm going, especially on the first day at school. And now there's not a lot of other people around, that's even better"

Idris University is huge, it consists of 6 buildings; Economics, Science, Technology, Teaching, Medical and Law. Alec and Jace are both majoring in business, so they have most of their classes in the economic building. Alec's minor is gender science so that's in the science building, while Jace's minor is business law that have lectures in the Law building.  
The Economic and Law building is right next to each other, while the science classes are held in a building on the opposite side of the university.

"Finally," Jace exclaims and takes a seat at the stairs that lead up to the science building "You really need a bike to get between classes, it took us over 20 minutes to get here from the economics building. Why did they build a park in the middle of the university?"

"Yeah, I have to figure something out. Every Wednesday and Friday I have 15 minutes to get from one end of the university to the other" Alec sat down next to Jace "I guess I need to go look at bikes tomorrow after orientation."

Orientation day is finally here and if there was something Alec hated more than crowds, it was people standing in the way of said crowd only creating a larger and more impatient crowd. And that was exactly what was happening right now, Alec was standing at the registration line where new students also get their orientation package and study guide, but some people took the opportunity to catch up with friends making the room even more crowded.  
All this meant that Alec was being shoved around by multiple people, and not being good at shoving back he was certain that he had ended up further back in the now non-existent line. Alec was regretting that he didn't do the same as Jace, sleep in and go to the registration at last minute, so he decided to find somewhere to get a coffee and just wait until it calms down a bit.

While scouting the grounds with Jace last night Alec had seen a small cosy coffee shop he wanted to checkout, called "Roast Café", so he decided to go there while waiting.  
Inside the café had a calm feeling. The light walls and windows made the place seem light and clean, while the furniture was darker and the decoration was a lot of mismatch items that came together in a homey feeling, but Alec's favourite feature was the way that every table had a classic book laying around for you to read.

After ordering a back coffee and a small lunch, Alec found a table in the back around a corner, where he would be hidden behind a wall from most of the café. While waiting for his order, he saw a big group of Alphas and Betas come into the café talking loudly and causing a commotion, shoving three tables together so they could all sit together. Glad he was sitting out of sight, knowing that type of group was likely to start trouble.

When Alec was finishing with his food he heard voices rising somewhere in the café, recognising the voices Alec tensed up, this was a sign of trouble brewing.

A deep voice spoke out, most likely a male Alpha "Why don't you take a seat on my lap, sweetheart? I could show you a good time right here" The rest of the table started laugh, and a male nasal voice spoke next "don't walk away we know what you want, what you were made to want".

The Alec heard the voice of the waitress that the group was harassing "Go fuck yourself, fucking assholes. I wouldn't touch any of you with a ten-foot pole, now leave me alone!"

"My my, aren't you a feisty one" A clear voiced female Alpha exclaimed "I would love to keep you in my bed for a few days, why don't you come home with me, hmm?"

Feeling the trouble in the air Alec stood up and started walking around the corner right when the waitress yelled "Let me go, you fucker! I will never be desperate enough to come near any of you"

Alec ran to the table and ripped the guys hand from the waitress and put himself between the group at the table and the waitress. "Leve her alone, and stop acting like some stuck-up prejudice assholes. Learn to show some respect!" When the female Alpha stood up and sneered in Alec's face a security guard came into the café with another employee of the café.

The security guard spoke up "Step back from each other, and explain to me what is going on her!"

The waitress was the one to address the guard "Hey, I'm Maia and I work here. These assholes were harassing me, and this guy stepped in to help me." After pointing at Alec, she continued "I would appreciate it if you could remove these people from this property, please" Nodding the guard turned to the now quiet group and asked them if they could manage to walk out without any trouble, or if he needed to call for back up. Thankfully the group decided to walk out, but of course they couldn't stay quiet and started to hurl insult to both Maia and Alec.

After making sure everything is alright with Maia, the security guard came with a last notice before leaving "If you get any more troubles from those guys, you may want to consider to rapport them to the police"

"I will, thank you sir" Maia replied politely.

Not knowing what to do know, Alec turned to Maia and reach out with his hand, "Hey I'm Alec"

Looking at his hand, Maia pulled up her back and making herself as tall as possible before she answerd "I'm not going to start swooning over you like you are my Alpha hero or something, I could have handled that myself."

"Okay, I wasn't expecting you to. And I believe you could have handled that yourself, you just shouldn't have to"

"I won't go on a date with you, just so we're clear."

"That's fine with me, you or any girl for that matter aren't really my type any way. So, let's try this again shall we? I'm Alec, what's your name?"

"I'm Maia, and thank you for the support dealing with those guys I guess. But I didn't fucking need the help, just so we are clear"

"Perfectly clear, nice to meet you Maia" Not knowing what to do next Alec started walking to the exit while giving Maia an awkward wave.

"Wait, sit down and let me give you a thank you-coffee. It's the least I could do." Maia talked to the other waiter before coming back with two cups of coffee. "Black no cream two sugars, right?"

Alec nodded and accepted the coffee taking a sip, he saw Maia playing with the spoon in her coffee looking unsure and at the same time angry at herself for being unsure. That amused Alec, and he was getting a feeling that Maia was a very proud person and accepting help did probably not come easy for here. Wondering if she believed that I saw her just as a helpless Omega, he tried to find something to say to show her that what he has seen so far is a strong, confident Omega that can handle herself and at the same time convince her that accepting help when someone is treating you bad, is not a sign of weakness.

But Alec being Alec, could not put this to words. What came next was of course a random question out of now where.

"I love your hair! How do you get it to stay like that?"

Maia is looking at him funny, like she isn't sure where that question came from and how to answer. Alec blushes and puts his hands in front of his face, whishing he was more eloquent.  
After a too long awkward pause Maia takes pity on Alec and his obvious embarrassment, and answers with an amused voice.

"Lucky genes, my dad is from Kenya and my mom is from Brazil. So, all I do is go to the hair dresser every 6 months, the rest is taken care of by a couple of hair products. I'm guessing you don't need a step by step on how to do my hair?"

Alec still hiding behind his hands shakes his head "I'm sorry"

"No need to be sorry, you're obviously really bad at starting a conversation"

Seeing that Maia seemed to be more comfortable, Alec guessed that his question had loosed up the tension some. He assumed that knowing that he wasn't expecting anything from her put her to ease. The fact that he seemingly was socially inept, probably didn't hurt.  
Alec being lost in his mind for a minute almost missed Maia's question.

"So how does an Alpha become so… nice? Liberal upbringing?"

Huffing, Alec is swift to right her guess "No definitely not the parents, let's just say that talking about my parents are going to make this conversation tens again. It's thanks to my siblings and friends that I am ok with being myself, besides I have never felt the need to act like a stereotypical Alpha. If everyone would just stop with the stereotyping the world would just be a much better place, it would at least make it easier to be oneself. Don't you think?"

Smiling Maia nodded in agreement "Absolutely, this sounds like an important issue to you. I got to agree, if people would just stop to assume that what I want out of my life is because I'm an Omega and not that I am my own person my life would be so much easier. I don't understand how people got brainwashed into believing that Omegas have similar personality and wishes for themselves, same with Alphas I guess"

Alec having been engrossed in Maia talking was sitting with his coffee in his hand and nodding along with everything she said, realising she was finish and it was his turn to talk, he sat his coffee down on the table and cleared his throat "Yes, this is important to me and it's great to meet people that feel the same way. My life would also be a lot easier if I didn't have society breathing behind my back, watching how I behave and if I do something that is not acceptable as an Alpha I run the risk of getting institutionalised."

"You know Alec, I think we are going to be great friends." Maia said as her co-worker started to wave her over, after a brief conversation with the waiter she came back to their table "I got the rest of the day off, so I should head to the registration office. Maybe we can meet up later today?"

Looking at the clock Alec realised that he had been at the café an hour longer than planned "Why don't I join you, I haven't been registered either. I was over there earlier but it was just too many people so I decided to try again later."

"Sounds like a plan, it should be quieter there now. Last year there was a big rush at opening hours and one at the last hour of registration, it's supposed to be quieter now"

Alec and Maia started walking out of the café as Alec asked, "Do you know people that go to this school?"

"I know some seeing I grew up in Idris, but no close friends though. I have worked at the café since last year therefore I know a lot of what's going around school. I wanted to start school last year, but circumstances made that a bit difficult so here I am."

"Oh, what are you studying?"

"I am taking gender science part time, but want to major in psychology. Hopefully I can start next year. What are you studying?"

"I'm majoring in business and minoring in gender science, thinking about switching major though. Maybe we will have classes together."

Maia smiled "Hopefully"

The Club was finally ready for opening two days before opening day, and that needed a celebration. Magnus, Raphael and the employees of Pandemonium were having a party where they tested the drinks on their menu. The party started two hours ago and everyone were well on their way to getting smashed. Magnus was feeling good and stress free for the night as he got a phone call from his good friend Ragnor, picking up the phone and walking to his office Magnus greeted his old friend

"How do you do, Ragnor?" Magnus trying to sound sober, ended up making him sound clearly drunk.

"Drinking in the middle of the week, Magnus? Not a good sign, even for a bar owner" Ragnor sounded impatient which made Magnus sober up a bit and pay attention, seeing as Ragnor was one of the most patient men he knew. Magnus also realised that the clock was nearing midnight and Ragnor never called this late, unless if it was something important.

"What is it?"

"It's Emma, she's coming home" the sound of Ragnor's voice made Magnus tense and get ready for bad news. "She's in a military hospital, there was an attack. They say she's going to be fine, no complications. She made it out of there Magnus." Breathing out loudly in relief, Magnus lounged back in the sofa and let the tension run out of his body.

"That is great news Ragnor, how is Catarina and Julian dealing whit the news?"

"Cat was crying during the whole conversation with Emma, and then we were both crying. Julian don't really know what is going on, he keeps following Catarina and mimicking her moods. So when Catarina is laughing and singing he is as well, and when she is crying he is also crying. Thankfully Julian is asleep. While Catarina is in full mom mode now and getting everything ready for when Emma arrives, she has been running around cleaning and cooking all night. My next move is to try to get here to sleep, so she will be awake for Emma's arrival." Hearing the loving voice of Ragnor talking about his wife and children is such an amazing thing to hear, it gives Magnus hope that he too can find that kind of companionship one day. A hope that he not often feels, too many failed relationships takes a toll on the hope of finding "the one".

"Thank you for calling and telling me these magnificent news, let me know when she has settled in and tell her I'm glad she's back"

"I will, I'm sorry we won't be there for Pandemonium's opening…" Before Ragnor could finish his apology, Magnus interrupted.

"Don't be sorry, your daughter is coming home, she will need you more than me. This I know, having you and Catarina after coming home from war saved me. Let me know if there is something I can do for you guys, ok?"

"Thank you, Magnus. I may take you up on that." After saying goodbye to each other Magnus went back to the party and relayed the good news to Raphael. Magnus decided he have had enough of the partying and went home to sleep, all the while thinking about Emma and hoping she wouldn't have as much trouble coming back from Edom as Magnus had.

A/N:

Hello, I am really sorry for taking so much time with this chapter. Time just runs away from me sometimes. As an apology to my tardiness I will reveal to you that in the next chapter Alec and Magnus will finally meet!


	5. Pandemonium

The first week of school flew by in a blink, all the different welcomes and introductions from the school took up the whole day and by night Jace dragged me to all the parties around the campus. After three days with full packed program Alec was looking forward to having a quiet Friday night, he finally got Jace to agree that he could survive one night without him. That is until he heard me taking to Maya on the phone.

Alec and Maia had gotten quite close during these last few days, this leading to Maia pestering him to join on a, according to her, big opening night at a place called Pandemonium. Apparently, this was the place to be this weekend and everyone wanted in, except Alec. Of course, Maia knew one of the owners thus I had no excuse not to come out with her. By Alec's luck Jace had overheard this conversation taken the phone from Alec and ran to the bathroom to lock himself in.

Now Jace and Maia were plotting in the bathroom and there was nothing Alec could do with it. He tried to come up with a good excuse not to go, but they had no assignments and he had no job, therefore he knew that he wouldn't manage to talk himself out of this one.

One hour later Maia was at their apartment, she and Jace were ganging up on Alec and making sure he got ready. When Alec finally came out of his bedroom, in clothes Jace and Maia decided he had to wear, he asked if they were ready to leave.

Maia approving his clothes answers "Not quite yet, I have a surprise for you. Raphael got me some drugs that makes your smell change to that of a Beta, Gamma or Delta. I thought we all could try to live life as another Gender for one night. Me and Jace just took ours, do you want one?"

Alec looked sceptical "Are you sure they are safe? I don't like playing with illegal drugs"

Jace rolled his eyes "Alec relax, will you? They are not illegal drugs, it's the same type the police and military use during covert operations. It's completely safe."

Maia sensing Alec hesitance decided to compromise "Okay, if you don't want to take them that's ok. I will give you one so if you change your mind you have one available, they take approximately 5 to 10 minutes to work."

Taking the tablet from Maia Alec started to sniff her. He noticed that she had no trace of Omega on her know, but he couldn't detect any other Gender sent either. "It will take a couple of more minutes before a new smell settles, I usually end up a Delta." Maia explains, noticing the confusion on Alec's face.

Jace getting impatient yells "Let's go"

* * *

They arrive at Pandemonium and the party is already in full swing, Maia leads them to a back entrance and sends a message on her phone. On the way, over to the club Alec had started to notice the flirty undertone between Maia and Jace. At first, he thought he was reading into things, but the more he saw them interacting the more he became convinced that he was on to something. One big clue was when Jace blushed after Maia complemented him on his looks, he never blushes. To be honest he often acts too cocky and is unbearable confident about his looks. Another clue is the fact that Maia keep stuttering whenever she notices Jace looking at her.

What. The. Hell. Alec had no idea what to think about this. Jace and Maia, dating? Jace and Maia…! The more he considered the possibility the more he could see them working, it's just a risk having friends date, he remembers the awkwardness in their friend group after Jace and Clary broke up. Thankfully everything between Jace and Clary are good now. When Alec hears the sound of a door suddenly opening, he recalls where he is and decides to put this possible complication out of his mind for now.

Maia greets the guy at the door with a hug and they talk for a minute before she introduces him to Alec and Jace. When the guy whose name is Raphael tells only Alec, not Jace, that he expects him to not start any trouble Alec suddenly remember that Jace and Maia have different smells. Promising Raphael that he will not start anything, he checks out the smells around him. He notices the Omega smell immediately, first he thought that Maia's pill isn't working, but then he realises that it's Raphael. The other two smells are of Beta and Delta, Jace is the Beta, and as Maia predicted she is Delta.

* * *

20 minutes after getting to the club Alec is regretting not taking the pill, there are too many drunk people that has no problem telling him what they want him to do to them and when he declines they jump in his lap and tries to change his mind. Finally having a moment to himself, Alec swallows the pill at an impulse and wash it down with the rest of his drink. When a couple of minutes has passed Alec starts to look for Jace and Maia, he sees them dancing with different people but stealing glances at each other when the other isn't looking. Alec finds this highly amusing, and stores the information so he can use their behaviour against them later, if needed.

Waling over to Jace he nudges Alec shoulder and shouts in his ear "Do I still smell like an Alpha to you?"

Jace turns "Well well well, look who decided to go over to the dark side"

Rolling his eyes Alec just stared at Jace without saying anything, knowing this was the fastest way to get him to talk.

"Fine" Leaning over and taking a deep smell of Alec, Jace smiled "Nope no smell of Alpha, you smell like a Delta. Now go and have some fun, maybe find yourself an Alpha to smooch with". With that Jace went back in the crowd and started dancing again.

Alec didn't want to dance so he started to go back to the bar, he found a couple of empty seats that was behind the bar in a dark corner. It was a bit difficult getting drinks from here, but at least people didn't bother him. During the next half hour Jace and Maia came over to the bar a couple of times to get drinks, getting tired of being here Alec decided that when one of them came over he would tell them he was going home. Before any of that could happen, someone approached Alec.

"Hello, gorgeous. What are you doing sitting here all alone?"

Turing around towards the voice Alec became rigid. The man that stood before him was tall, like taller that Alec tall. He had a lean build with broad shoulders, his chest and biceps looked obscene in a tight black t-shirt with the word "Meow" written in glittery pink writing. Hearing a low laugh Alec realised he had been staring for way longer than appropriate, he finally moved his gaze to the Alpha's face and let out a small gasp. Alec would be mortified if he wasn't so captivated by the man's eyes they were a dark green, but when the lights from the dance floor gleamed in their direction he saw several gold flecks light up.

Snapping out of his daze Alec noticed that the man had stepped forward and was now standing right in front of him, just a little bit closer and he would be between his legs, realising this Alec blushed. The Alpha seemed to find this amusing and a little bit endearing, trying again to engage Alec in conversation he started with a deep voice "My name is Magnus, and who are you?"

Starting to get a hold of himself Alec managed to answer with a voice that was a bit breathless "I'm Alec"

Stepping closer Magnus was now in-between his legs "Alexander" Magnus said while tipping Alec's head up with two fingers under his chin. Looking up, way up, at Magnus's face Alec let out an almost unsounded "yeah?".

"Please come and drink with me, sweetheart"

Alec agreed and let Magnus lead him to an empty booth. They sat down with their back to the rest of the club, Magnus lay his arm over Alec shoulders and dragged him into his body.

"Tell me, why were a handsome guy like you sitting all alone?"

Alec having finally found his voice managed to answer, "I'm here with some friends, but they love dancing and I don't."

"Ah, that's disappointing. I would have loved the opportunity to dance with you, Alexander" Hearing Magnus say his name in such a sensual voice made shivers go down his spine and he suddenly felt brave enough to lean all the way into Magnus, the bravery was probably coming from all the alcohol.

"I can't dance, I'm too uncoordinated. Sorry"

Magnus responds with a kiss at the top of his head "It's nothing to apologise for, sweetheart"

While keeping eye contact Magnus puts his hands, his really big hands, over Alec's cheeks and leans forward until Alec can feel the Alpha's breath on his lips.

"I'm going to kiss you now, ok?"

Alec lets out a breathy "yeah" and meets Magnus's lips. At first the kiss is light, but when Alec smells the heavy Alpha scent surrounding him he moans. Hearing this Magnus drags Alec up in his lap and takes over the kiss, he grabs Alec's neck and pulls down making their lips meat again. Alec lets out a whimper, when the Alpha's tongue swoops in. They were now heavily making out and Magnus discovered that if he bit Alec's lips from time to time, he would let out some wonderful sounds.

Alec felt Magnus hands dragging up and down his back while they were making out, and when the Alpha suddenly grabbed Alec's ass in a bruising grip, Alec couldn't help but break the kiss to let out a loud moan. Magnus kept kissing Alec's neck before going back to his lips.

Alec didn't know how long they sat in the booth making out, but when he felt himself close to coming in his pants he broke the kiss and tried to regulate his heavy breathing. Alec trying to calm himself down notices that he is still in Magnus lap, and he was sitting on something hard that was not Magnus's leg. Blushing, Alec climbed out of Magnus's lap and leans into him so he can hide his face in the Alpha's neck.

Magnus encouraged Alec to look up at him and gives him a quick kiss "That was really hot!"

Alec not knowing what to say in a situation like this just nods and leans in for another kiss.

"You are adorable, Alexander. I was going to ask if you wanted to come home with me, but I think it's a bit too soon for that. So maybe I could be so lucky to get your number?"

Alec not believing what was happening tried to make sense of these last minutes. An extremely hot and strong Alpha is asking for his phone number, an Alpha is asking another Alpha, this is a dream coming true! What was happening? Oh right, he completely forgot that he smelled like a Delta, but still Magnus is asking for his phone number, he is interested in him!

Having been in his own thoughts a bit too long, Alec didn't register Magnus's uncertainty.

"You can say no, darling. No pressure. I know it's not traditional to date an Alpha when one is a Delta"

When Alec realised he was missing his chance he bolted upright in the booth and finally answered "I don't care about that, sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts for a bit. I wasn't really prepared for meeting somebody like you today"

Magnus chuckled "It's all right darling, now can you lend me your phone?"

Giving Magnus his phone Alec smiled and kissed his cheek.

Giving Alec his phone back, Magnus grabbed Alec's hands and positioned them so they were looking at each other. "Let's play a game, it's called 20 questions. Do you know this game?"

Alec confirmed that he had in fact played this game before, so Magnus let him start.

"Umm, how old are you?"

"Alexander, don't you know to never ask about a gentleman's age?" Alec raised his eyebrow showing he was waiting for an actual answer. "Fine, I'll answer. I'm 27."

Alec looking amused said "that wasn't so difficult, was it?"

"I guess not. Alexander do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have two. Isabell and Max. They are both younger that me" Alec thought about what to ask next. "What is your ethnic background?"

"I'm Indonesian on both my parent's sides, but I can't remember the time I spent there. I was young when we moved away. The next question is based on my guess that you are a student, what are your field of study?"

"You guessed right, I'm studying business with a minor in gender science. Do you have a degree from uni?"

"I have a business degree, that I took while serving in the military"

Alec looking surprised asked another question "Oh, you were in the military?"

Magnus smirked "I think it is my turn to ask a question Alexander, you have to wait for your turn"

Opening his mouth Alec was about to say something when someone came over to our booth and signalled for Magnus.

"I'm sorry darling, but I have to go see what that is about. Give me a minute"

"Sure"

Watching the distressed man talking and gesticulating all over the place Alec guessed it wasn't any good news, and seeing the look on Magnus's face when he came back to the booth Alec guessed his time with Magnus was up.

"I'm really sorry Alexander, but I have to delay this conversation to another time. There is an issue I need to deal with immediately."

"Of course, Magnus."

Magnus bends down and kisses Alec one last time before he leaves.

Later that night, Alec was in bed and hoping that he would get to meet Magnus once again.

* * *

Alec woke up by a message coming in on his phone and when he unlocked the screen he saw he had a message from someone called "The Magnificent Bane"

 _Hello gorgeous, I had a wonderful time last night. Seeing as we never finished our game I figured we could continue over text. My next question is an easy one "what is your favourite dinner?"_

 _See you soon, Magnus_

* * *

A/N:

Hello, finally I manage to post another chapter. I will be busy the next 2-3 weeks, so I don't think I will have time to write.

But time should open up in early September, so hopefully I can get a few chapters ahead then!

Thank you for leaving kudos and comments, it's appreciated.


	6. Blast from the past

Magnus was annoyed. No, you know what, he was livid. Of course, something had to come up when he had found himself the most delicious looking male he had seen in a long time, a guy that had definitely been interested.  
Magnus was ordering a drink when the light from the dancefloor shone our way, and lighted up this guy sitting alone in the dark. Knowing the club was running smoothly and wanting a break supervising the opening, Magnus approached the man.

"Hello, gorgeous. What are you doing sitting here all alone?"

The Delta turned around, and Magnus was enthralled. Big blue eyes combined with dark hair, it was as if someone had found his fantasy guy and brought him here for Magnus to enjoy. What he could see of the guy while sitting was a body with lean muscles, but when he looked in his eyes he could see the innocence. The Delta was obvious in the way he was appreciating Magnus's body, Magnus let out a little laugh at the attention, while thinking maybe this guy is a bit too innocence for someone like Magnus. At Magnus's laugh he seems to realise he has been staring at his chest for a bit too long, and snaps his gaze to Magnus's face. And Magnus's thoughts about walking away disappears, the Delta is biting his lips and looking at Magnus like he is a god among men. No one can walk away from that! So, magnus steps closer, and asks for his name.

"My name is Magnus, and who are you?"

Getting Alexander to follow him to a booth, Magnus puts his hand on Alec's lower back and leads the way. Alexander is tall, but not as tall as him, and compared to Magnus Alec is quite slim. All this puts a hundred different scenarios in Magnus's head, all from spooning him to rough sex started with a fight for dominance. He sees Alexander putting up a good fight, but realises he has little chance with Magnus.

Snapping out of his daydreaming Magnus drags Alec into the booth with him, and 15 minutes later Alexander is in his lap and they are making out. The temptation is too big so Magnus caresses Alec's back before he grabs his ass. The moan that comes out of the deltas mouth turns Magnus on and he feels his pants are getting tighter than they already were. Getting back to kissing, everything is turning quite intense and suddenly Alexander is out of Magnus's lap. Taking a good look at a blushing and flustered Alec, Magnus realises that the guy is not ready to go home with him.

Alec seems to be lost in his head, so Magnus takes the lead and starts up a conversation. After getting his phone number Magnus starts a game of 20 questions, thinking it will relax Alexander and at the same time they can get to know each other better. And of course, after asking just two question Magnus gets a signal from a bouncer that something was wrong. Apologising to Alec and giving him a goodbye kiss, Magnus walks away to investigate what the fuck was happening.

* * *

This leads us back to the fact that Magnus is livid, walking through the crowd while getting an update on the problem only intensifies Magnus's mood. People starts to step away from Magnus, as his Alpha aura starts sending out get the fuck out of my way vibes.

Apparently, Raphael's ex-boyfriend, an Alpha named Trevin, is causing trouble and the only thing Magnus can concentrate on is making sure Raphael is safe and that Trevin stays the hell away from him. In Magnus's book Trevin is one wrong move away from disappearing forever, and from Magnus that is not an empty threat.

Raphael and Trevin got together when Raphael was 16 years old, after a year together Raphael started to trust him and telling him about some parts of his difficult history. The foster homes where he had both good and bad memories, the short stay at an omega institution and the difficult recovery period after when he stayed with the Garroway's family. Sadly, the more Raphael opened up, the more Trevin showed his controlling behaviour that derived from his traditional views.

After two years together, Magnus and other friends noticed a big different in Raphael's behaviour. When Magnus learned about Trevin's mental abuse towards the omega, where he tried to break down Raphael's personality so he would become more of a 'traditional' submissive omega, he snapped and there was a big fight where Magnus almost lost contact with Raphael. The problem was that Raphael wasn't seeing what was happening, and started to isolate himself from his friends.

The incidence that opened Raphael's eyes was entirely orchestrated by one omega, that rarely can shut up and let things go, for good or bad, Simon Lewis. Simon would not accept the radio silence from Raphael and started to show up at Trevin's house, where Raphael was staying, not being allowed inside by Trevin, Simon decided to break in and make sure Raphael was all right. He was of course caught by Trevin, seeing as he is a huge klutz and can't be quiet to save his own life. As the story was told to Magnus, Trevin did not take kindly to an omega brat, Trevin's words, breaking into his house to see his omega. Trevin got angry and threw Simon up onto a wall and held him up by a choke hold. Raphael hearing the commotion ran into the room, seeing Simon in that vulnerable position made Raphael snap. He lunged himself at Trevin and made sure Trevin was incapacitated enough for Simon and Raphael to run out to Simons car.

Simon and Raphael came over to Magnus's place, and Magnus started to call some lawyer friends of his to make sure that Trevin stayed well away and didn't try to start any trouble. Trevin didn't give up right away, but with help they managed to scare Trevin to stay away, hopefully for good.  
Sadly, it appeared that it only lasted for 2 years.

* * *

Walking into Raphael's office, unannounced, the scene that greets Magnus isn't quite as he expected. They are both sitting down, Raphael behind his desk and Trevin in one of the visitor's chairs, having a calm conversation. When Magnus gets inside he heads straight for Trevin and have every intention on keeping his promise. Sadly, Raphael interferes.

"Magnus, step down. Please" When Magnus turns to Raphael with an incredulous look, Raphael rolls his eyes "Magnus, listen to me. Trevin says he has some information we may need and I want to hear him out. Let me handle this, partner" Raphael said the word 'partner' with such a heavy inflection that Magnus knew if he did not let Raphael handle this his way, there was going to be a big fight.

Magnus's alpha screamed at him to make sure that the threat to the omega is removed quickly, stepping down and letting the omega fight his own battle was not easy after talking himself up for a fight. Magnus knew though, that Raphael was perfectly fine dealing with this on his own and smart enough to know what to believe. After a couple of deep breaths, he nods at Raphael and walks to the other side of the desk so he is standing behind Raphael.

Raphael's continues his conversation with Trevin "You said you had some information about Circle Pharm, can you elaborate?"

Trevin looking at Magnus turns his gaze to Raphael "You know I got a job there, almost three years ago. At first everything seemed legit, it's like they say on the news 'They are looking for reasons why Alphas or Omegas turn away from their biological roles'. What I was involved with my first two years there consisted of three stages. First was therapy, then if the doctor deemed it suitable the subject would get an approved medication to counter act their behaviour and make them more like they were borne to be.

Raphael interrupts "You mean the types of drugs that makes Alphas more dominant and Omegas more submissive? You are forcing them to take them?"

"No, of course not! The medication is taken voluntary, and they are low risk drugs. As with all medication there are risks involved, and we monitor this closely. Anyway, that's the second stage. The third stage is social interaction in controlled and later in uncontrolled environments. Where they are tested how their behaviour around the different genders are."

When Trevin paused, Magnus spoke up. "I assume that you are not here to tell us about the marvellous job Circle Pharm is doing?"

Shaking his head, Trevin starts talking again. "A couple of months ago I was given a level 5 clearance, the highest level is 7. Most people working there is at level 2-3. I was monitoring a new drug that Circle Pharm wanted approved, it was a standard drug nothing special about it. What I discovered was by accident, I was given the wrong paperwork one day. The information that I found in those notes, was… I don't know how to describe it, it was despicable, disgusting to be honest. I have always believed in a Traditional Mating between an Alpha and Omega, but somewhere the line has to go even for me."

Trevin took a long breath, and it looked like he was trying to pull himself together before he continued. "They do experiments with unsanctioned drugs, I saw a rapport on brain surgeries where they planted a device in people's heads, they tortured Alphas and Omegas to see how it changed them. The more I looked into the paperwork the more I found, I'm sure I have just touched the surface on what is really going on in there. I have seen requests on getting people from the state institutions to do research on, then if you jump ahead a lot of them have disappeared, I have no idea where they are now."

Magnus and Raphael are both holding their breaths, what Trevin is saying supports their believes of what is going on over there. It's just devastating to hear it from someone that have seen actual proof.

Raphael is the first to respond "Do you have documents that verifies your claims? It wold be nice to have some research to help us move forward."

"I don't have anything from the first reports I got, but after I started digging I took some pictures of some of the articles. I didn't want to take the files with me, as it would look quite suspicious if they began missing. They are in the envelope I gave you, Raphael"

Magnus looked at the desk, and saw an unmarked envelope which he assumed was the one "What are you going to do now? Continue working there?"

Shaking his head Trevin answered "No, I gave my notice in two weeks ago. I'm moving out of state, closer to my Omegas family. Seeing as he has a lot of family there that he misses and I want to get him and me far away from Circle Pharm, I saw it as the perfect mating gift."

Raphael snapped his head up from the envelop "You are mated?"

"Not jet, we are having a wedding and mating ceremony in a couple of months. I have grown a lot since you last saw me, and again I want to apologise for the way I have been treating you. There is no excuse for how I behaved with you, but I want you to know that thanks to you I realised that even though I believe in the Traditional values I can still show respect to Omegas and allow them to be independent."

Raphael nodded at his words "We were both young, it amazing how much can change in just a couple of years. Congratulations on finding your mate"

* * *

A couple of hours had gone since Trevin left, Raphael and Magnus were still going over the documents he brought over.

Magnus spoke up "This is a lot of information, we need to call in a new meeting with the rest of the Jade Wolfs. Start laying a plan on how to proceed forward."

"I agree, we also need more people that can understand what's explained in these documents and others that can go undercover. Our faces are too well known over there." Raphael leaned back in his chair and let out a loud breath "I think I'm done for today, I feel exhausted and ready for bed"

Magnus nodded in agreement "How are you doing? I bet seeing Trevin again drag up some shit from the past?"

Letting out a little chuckle Raphael said "I actually feel relived, that the goodness I saw in him when we were dating actually were there, that I didn't spend two years of my life with a total asshole. I'm just happy he is out of my life now, with any luck for forever."

"And now you can hopefully meet someone new, it's been too long Raphael"

Rolling his eyes Raphael countered "I could say the same about you Magnus, are you ever going to start dating again?"

Smiling Magnus said, "Who says I haven't already met someone?"

Raphael was quick to respond "So you have met someone, do I know them? And when did you meet?"

Magnus wondered what he should tell, it wasn't like he and Alexander had started dating, yet. "I met a guy tonight that I think has good potential. You should have seen him, tall, gorgeous blue-eyed beauty. And the innocence… mmm… just thinking about it gives me ideas."

"Calm down, I do not want to see you get off in my office, thank you very much. Please go back to your own place where you can continue your fantasy by yourself."

Laughing Magnus stood up from his chair and bid his farewell.

When Magnus finally got to bed he texts Alexander before falling asleep.

 _Hello gorgeous, I had a wonderful time last night. Seeing as we never finished our game I figured we could continue over text. My next question is an easy one "what is your favourite dinner?"_

 _See you soon, Magnus 3_


	7. Long time no see

Alec and Jace was sitting on the couch waiting for Isabell and Max to call them on skype, it had been two weeks since they moved and it was time for some catching up. Alec's phone buzzed, indicating a new message. Jace was tempted to check who kept sending the texts, Alec had been glued to his phone this last weeks, and was wearing a sappy smile whenever he was texting this mysterious person. Both Jace and Maia had noticed this, and looked-for clues as to who had managed to catch Alec's interest. They were quite sure that it was not anyone from school, seeing as Jace and Maia were practically the only people Alec talked to outside of class. They were quite sure that he met someone when they were at Pandemonium, seeing as that was when Alec became glued to his phone, but neither Jace or Maia could remember seeing Alec getting friendly with anyone. And therefore, they were no further in finding out who the mystery person was.

Alec had picked up his phone, and yes, he did have a sappy smile, so Jace tried to lean in enough to see what the screen said.

When Alec turned away to make sure Jace didn't see, Jace tried asking again "Seriously, who's texting you and making your eyes go all lovesick?"

"My eyes do not go lovesick! It's just a friend, his name is Magnus if you must know."

With his annoyingly suggestive voice, Jace asked. "Hmm, Magnus, interesting... So how did you meet him?"

Alec rolled his eyes "Don't say that in your 'I know what you did voice'! You know nothing, and I will tell you nothing. Now shut up, and answer" Alec gestured to the computer at the other end of the table, that had started ringing, picking it up Jace set it in front of them both and answered the call.

Alec was glad his siblings interrupted Jace and his unnecessary suggestive questions, now he just had to hope Jace wouldn't bring up Magnus. There was no way Alec could survive both Jace and Izzy's questioning him at the same, when they team up they were deadly. Thankfully Max was here, so at least he was safe for now.

They talked about their first weeks at uni, how it is living by our self, Alec complaining Jace never cooks, Jace complaining at Alec's cleaning and Maia. They also get to hear about Izzy's first week in senior year, Max starting 3rd grade and Max taking up kickboxing at the same Dojo as Alec, Jace and Izzy went to.

After talking for an hour and a half they hear Robert shouting for Max to get ready for his drawing class. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Max says his goodbyes and runs out of sight. Alec starts saying goodbye to Izzy too, but gets abruptly interrupted when she declares that it is time for the grownup talk now. Alec sensing where this is going, by the look both Izzy and Jace are directing towards him, uses the only 'ammunition' he has, to lead this conversation away from him. The words just stream out of Alec's mouth, not sure if anyone is understanding anything that he says.

"Jace and Maia are flirting, and Jace blushed like, all the time with her around, and he haven't even hit on any other girl while we have been here, two weeks and he has only flirted with ONE girl! Izzy, I think he is falling in love! Can you…"

Before Alec can continue with his word vomit, Jace has tackled him down on the sofa, and is pressing a pillow in his face to muffle his words.

"What the fuck, Alec, what are you talking about. You idiot…"

Before Jace can continue berating Alec, Izzy interrupts. "Jace! Let go of Alec and tell me more! You didn't tell me you had met someone, talk now!" Jace sits back against the couch not saying anything, sending death stares towards Alec, and he blushes! That sets Izzy off, and seemingly forgetting about Alec.

"Oh my god, Jace you are blushing! I can't remember ever seeing you, the big bad macho Alpha, blushing before. It's so cute! Tell me more, please…"

After a short silence Jace starts talking, probably wanting this to be over as fast as possible. "I guess we are flirting, and checking each other out to see if there is something there. But that's all that is happening, we are just friends right now, friends that are open to explore if there may be something more"

"Aww, that's so sweet Jace, it sounds like you really like her! I hope I get to meet her next week, when we're celebrating Alec's Birthday."

Alec frowns "When will you have time to meet her? Mom told me that we are meeting for dinner at 16.00, then you have to drive back before 20.00."

Smiling Izzy answers "I have my ways Alec, speaking of you. Jace may have mention that someone has become mighty obsessed with their phone lately, and floating around like a 'lovesick-pixie.' Care to comment?"

Paling, Alec send Jace a murdering look. Jace in turn smirks and mouths 'your turn'.

"First, I am not floating around like some pixie. Jace just can't handle that I have gotten a friend that he hasn't met. Second, I am not obsessed with my phone! The change of my phone habit is obviously because I keep contact with my family back home."

Izzy raises her eyebrows sceptically "Really, so you keep in contact with everyone but me then? Because you have not been sending me any more texts than normal. Please tell, who back home has been the lucky one to get your attention?"

Jace decides to butt in "Why don't you just show me your phone then, if you are just keeping up contact with people back home, sans Izzy. And you still haven't explained why the texts give you such a moony look."

"Well… I just … yes, I have been keeping in contact with Lydia, you know the omega mom set me up with. We get along great, so we decided to keep contact, that's it"

Alec sees the doubting look at Isabell's face, but before she can say anything Jace starts chuckling and looking smug "Really, Lydia is your answer? So, you just suddenly decided you are smitten with the omega, that has an Alpha mate, and is female?" Realising his mistake Alec pales even more, and presses a pillow over his face to hide his embarrassment while berating himself 'Smart Alec, use a female omega as an excuse to why you have been acting like a fool over some texts, because Izzy and Jace will never look through that excuse!'

Things did not get better, when Jace decided to continue talking "And who is this Magnus, you mention before? Some of those texts have to be from him, yes?"

Groaning, Alec realises he has dug his own grave and Izzy and Jace have already the answers they wanted. And that is that there is someone that he is trying to hide, therefore he must be more than a friend. "Seriously you two are relentless, don't you have something better to do?"

"Nope" Is all he gets out of them. Then they just sit there, waiting for him to start talking.

Throwing the pillow at Jace, Alec relents "Yes, ok? Magnus is a guy I met when we were at Pandemonium, and we have been texting since then. That's all there is too it, happy?"

Izzy was fast to respond "No, I want more. How did you meet and how did he manage to get your number? When are you meeting again? Are you two dating?!"

"As I said, we met at the Club and started talking, he asked for my number and I gave it to him. I don't know if we are meeting again, but I hope so. Things are just a bit complicated"

It took Jace just a couple of seconds to guess why things may be complicated, his eyes widened and he suddenly had a huge smug smile on his face "You met an Alpha didn't you? Yes! I knew this would happen someday, happy for you bro. Can see how it can get complicated though, two Alphas dating isn't really accepted. Hmm…"

While Jace was thinking about a complication that Alec had kind of forgotten about, he reminded Jace about the more immediate issue "Have you forgotten that when I met Magnus, I had a different smell? He thinks I'm a Delta. And I haven't had the guts to tell him yet, and if we meet up it won't take him long to figure it out. An Alpha dating a Delta, is okay if they don't mate. But as you said, two Alphas dating is never accepted. So, when he finds out I'm an Alpha, the most logical thing to do is to brake it off, who wants to be in a hidden relationship when you have hundreds of other people waiting to date you in open! And he has, because he is a gorgeous, kind and strong Alpha"

Jace pulls Alec into his side to comfort him, while Izzy starts talking "You don't know what will happen. But starting a relationship based on a lie, will never work out. There is no other option here, tell him the truth and face the consequences, he may surprise you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He did ask me out next Friday, but it was on my birthday and you are coming over then so I had to decline. I could always suggest meeting up on Saturday instead."

Smiling at him Izzy nods "I think that sounds like a good plan"

"So, how are thing with you love life Izzy" Jace asks.

"Hmm, nothing new. Simon is sending so many mixes signals, I have decided to back off a little with the flirting. I think he is conflicted between his feeling for me and some guy that is a family friend or something. So, I'm hoping that giving him some space will help him clear his mind" Izzy looked sad at the thought of not seeing Simon daily, hopefully they would figure things out.

Alec smiled a small smile "He would be lucky to have you as his Alpha Iz, hopefully he will see that as well."

Izzy smiled back "Look at us, relationship drama all around!"

They started laughing, and chatted about random topics before saying goodbye.

* * *

Magnus seemed to be walking around with a smitten smile on his face, and everyone around him noticed. His smile did not go down when he finally got a set time for his date with Alexander. He just had to wait 6 days and he would see him again, and hopefully the connection they had last week will still be there. Walking around his club making sure everything was in order from last night, he heard the doors open and close. Turning around he beamed and exclaimed "Emma, what a pleasant surprise" Magnus caught her in a tight hug. "I'm so happy your back home, safe and sound".

Emma hugged Magnus back "Happy to be home, I see you finally opened the club you and Raphael have been talking about for years. It looks great! Everything is going well here?"

"The club is going great, so far. It still need to go through the test of time. But enough about me, how are you? You know you can come and talk to me about anything, I am here to listen."

"I appreciate that Magnus, and I will probably take you up on it several times. Just know, the offer goes both ways, you can always come to me too." Walking over to one of the booths Emma sits down "The reason I came here, besides seeing you, was because I heard some rumours that the 'Jade Wolfs' are back in business, and I want to be involved. Before you say I need time to relax and sort myself out, just think back to the time you came back from Edom. I need something to work on, and you need new faces that the Morgenstern's and their minions won't recognise."

Sitting himself next to Emma, Magnus takes a minute to sort out his feelings "I do remember the need to do something productive when I were in your shoes, that was actually how the 'Jade Wolf' started in the first place. And if your dad won't kill me for it, I would love to have you as a part of the group. But remember that your mom and dad have been a part of this from the beginning, which means that the Morgenstern's probably know who you are and what you look like. What they don't know is how you strategize, execute and leads which can give us a huge advantage."

"I hadn't thought about that, but I am happy you can see me as an asset and not just your 'little' niece. I worried that you would be worse than my dad, it was not easy to convince him, but my mom talked some sense into him."

Magnus starts laughing "I'm just happy you cleared it with him before you came to me. We are having a meeting next Sunday, you can meet everyone then. Maia, you remember her?"

"I think so, she is the girl that Raphael helped? She was kind of his pet project after his ordeal with Trevin, help her out of some mess."

"Yes, that's her. She mentioned two new Alphas that she met at school, she said they seemed like they have the kind of view on life that align with our philosophy. Raphael met them for a second, but can't remember too much of them. They are supposed to be here at Pandemonium on Friday, celebrating a birthday, maybe you could hang around and get a read on them? I would appreciate your assessment, then we can compare notes and see if they fit"

Nodding along Emma replied "I'll be there. It would be great if they pan out, two more Alphas would make a big difference, as I understand you and dad are the only members that are Alphas."

"Yes, Alphas are the most difficult to recruit. Seeing as they are at the top of the pecking order, not a lot of Alphas want to change that. And the fact that there is not a lot of us to begin with. But enough talk of business, let me give you a tour of the place and tell me how you are doing"

Magnus and Emma continue talking about their lives while checking out the club, and end up dragging Raphael to dinner at Emma's parents.

* * *

 _ **Magnus:**_ _Hello darling, looking forward to Saturday 3  
I'm making your favourite, hopefully you will approve of my efforts!  
Bring nothing but yourself, clothing optional ;)_

 _ **Alexander:**_ _Hi, can't wait! I'm sure I'll like it. Just be prepared, I have a big surprise that hopefully is ok.  
See you soon :) _

_**Magnus:**_ _I love surprises! Are you going to show up at my door with just a coat,  
and nothing underneath? Or maybe I must unwrap you to find you wearing  
lacy panties just for my viewing! You don't know how many naughty thoughts you  
have created, Alexander!_

 _ **Alexander:**_ _*blushing* It's nothing like that, Magnus! Just let me explain when I arrive at your apartment!  
And stop thinking those sorts of thoughts!_

 _ **Magnus:**_ _How cute! Send me pictures now! I love your blush, please Alexander,  
I miss your face 3 *puppy eyes*_

 _ **Alexander:**_ _1\. you don't have puppy eyes; your eyes are to mischievous for that!  
2\. Only if you send me a picture back._

 _ **Magnus:**_ _[Picture] ;)_

 _ **Alexander:**_ _! I meant a picture I could have as your profile pic on my phone! Not that kind of picture!_

 _ **Magnus:**_ _Fine, be boring [Picture]_

 _ **Alexander:**_ _Thank you :) It's beautiful!_

 _ **Alexander:**_ _[Picture]_

 _ **Magnus:**_ _Adorable! Can't wait to see that face in real life 3_

 _ **Alexander:**_ _Me too! Good night 3_

 _ **Magnus:**_ _Sleep well, my darling 3_


	8. What are the chances

Today is Alec birthday, and his parents and siblings have come to take him out to dinner. They were now in a posh restaurant in Idris City, and waiting for their food to arrive. And this was the perfect opportunity for Maryse to ask questions about Alec's life. After getting the school stuff out of the way, the next topic was his love life.

"Tell me, how's Lydia? Have you had any more contact? Maybe you should ask her to visit you, I'm sure this distance is troubling you both." Maryse questioned Alec.

"She's fine, mother. We talk on the phone and so far, neither of us has had the time to meet up."

"You should make more of an effort, Alec. She isn't going to wait forever."

"I'll talk to her, see what she want's" Alec hoping that is the end of the conversation on Lydia. It wasn't that he felt bad lying about the nature of his relationship with Lydia, he just didn't want to say anything that would complicate things, neither for Lydia or for him. It had been nice not having to hear Maryse talk about suitable omegas, mating and so on. According to Lydia her parents have also let up about future mating, so the little lie was making both of their life easier. That meant Alec had at least till December before the truth would come out.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Robert was mostly quiet, as usual, but made sure Alec new how important it was to be ahead of the school work, and not have too much distractions. While Maryse asked about what Jace and Alec had been doing so far in and out of school. At the end of the meal, Max took the lead in talking, and told them all about his school, friends, and kickbox training.

Surprisingly, when the dinner was over Izzy stayed with Jace and Alec, while his parents and Max drove away. Apparently, Izzy and Jace was taking him out for a birthday surprise.

* * *

Jace and Izzy dragged Alec with them to a club near Idris centrum. At a table in the back Alec was surprised to see Clary, Simon and Maia.

"Happy birthday Alec!" Both Clary and Simon shouts while they jump up and hugs Alec. Maia waiting until they have gotten through their 'hellos and how are you', seeing as she had congratulated him at school earlier. Sitting down Alec smiles at every one "This is a nice surprise"

Simon beams back "I know, it was so hard to keep it a secret! We're staying over at a friend of mine, so we will be here all weekend"

Alec looked at Izzy then back at Simon "A friend? Do I know this person?"

"Yeah, actually it's super random." Simon laughs "His name is Raphael, and apparently Maia knows him too. She said you barely met him when you went to Pandemonium"

"Yeah, I remember him, that's quite a coincidence" Alec looks at Simon and notice the smile that reach his eyes when talking about Raphael, looking over at Izzy he sees she is trying to show no emotions. Which means she has a lot of them, Alec wondered what that was about. Noting that he needed to speak to Izzy when he got her by himself.

When Jace came to the table with drinks for everyone the celebration started. They stayed at that club for about an hour, drinking and talking, getting a nice buzz going. Then they decided to go to Pandemonium, because Maia said it was the place to be tonight. Alec worried if Magnus was there he wouldn't know what to say and their date tomorrow would be ruined. Hopefully Magnus was not at Pandemonium tonight. What would be the odds?

* * *

"Maia just texted, they are on their way over." Raphael told Magnus. They were sitting in Raphael's office getting ready to go back out to the club and see if these two Alphas would be suitable for the Jade Wolfs. They had several members in the club tonight that would interact with them in different scenarios, to see how they react and behave. Tomorrow we are all meeting up to decide if we want to include them or not.

Magnus looked at Raphael "You know, we could use Simons help. He is a skilled hacker and programmer. His contribution could go a long way."

Raphael sat up straight and sent Magnus a glare "He is not to be involved in this, you hear me! You have not met him, he is too innocent."

"I don't want him as an agent, just a behind the scenes guy. He could stay with you and you could look after him and make sure he doesn't get in over his head." Seeing that Raphael was thinking about it, Magnus continued "you wold have total control over witch projects he would help with, and if you deemed something too dangerous you would have a right to deny us to involve him"

Raphael didn't look convinced "He is just so goddamn good at getting himself into trouble! Just walking outside the door Simon is liable to encounter trouble 8 out of 10 times. Did I tell you he once was being robbed and he didn't even know it until the robber ran off with his wallet!"

Even though Raphael was berating Simons ways of getting into trouble, Magnus could still see the loving devotion in his eyes. "Maybe you should talk to Simon about it, see if he wants to help. You were the one telling me he often felt he wants to do more, but because he is an Omega nobody lets him. You out of all people should know how that feels"

Raphael stepped out of his chair while making an annoyed sound "I will talk to him, but now we have other business to attend to"

* * *

Magnus and Raphael stepped into the club and went up to the indoor balcony where the VIP area was. It was the best place to get an overall look of the club. You could see the entrance, bar and dancefloor clearly. Raphael mentioned that Maia and the gang was just outside the door, when a gang of grooms cleared away from the entrance Magnus saw Maia and five other people come in.

Maia touched a blond guy on the shoulder, which was the sign that he was one of the Alphas we were considering. When she went to touch the other Alphas shoulder Magnus froze. He could recognise that face anywhere. "Alexander" Magnus said in a breathy voice. And before he knew it, he was on his way over to get some answers, ignoring Raphael.

Alec wasn't an Alpha, he was a Delta! This had to be a mistake, there was another Alpha there, a girl, that must be it. Maia gave the signal on the wrong person. Letting out some of his Alpha smell, the crowd parted and Magnus walked faster. This could not be happening, if Alec was an Alpha there was no way they could start dating. It would be too problematic, the hiding and danger would be too much for both of them!

Nearing the bar Magnus concentrated on his senses and homed in on Alec that was standing with his back to him. It was Alexanders wonderful smell, this time though it was undeniably combined with the smell of an Alpha. Not knowing what to say, Magnus said his name louder "Alexander".

Magnus saw Alec's body tens up before turning around, and with a worried look on his face Alec breathed out "Magnus".

"Come with me, NOW!" The deep dangerous voice coming from Magnus made Alec's face look terrified.


	9. Explain yourself

"Come with me, NOW!"

Before Alec could react, Magnus had already turned around and started walking away. Alec jumped into action and followed Magnus, not noticing the worried and curious looks he got from his friends.

Trying to hurry up, Alec struggled to keep up with Magnus. Magnus was letting out so much Alpha scent that people were stepping out of the way for him. The same could not be said about Alec, who struggled to keep up. When the crowd finally thinned, Alec felt a hand on his bicep that dragged him to a hallway and then into an office.

The door to the office slammed shut and they were left in an eerie quiet, Alec was freaking out inside not knowing what to say. The buzz he had been working on, seemed to disappear, while he tried to work his brain to find something to say. Magnus got there first.

"An Alpha, your and Alpha!" Magnus sounded both sad and angry. But it was the scent that overwhelmed Alec, it smelled of despair, making Alec incapable to answer. "Say something!"

Alec looked down at the floor, rubbing his hands together trying to control his nerves. "I… I'm s-sorry" his voice barely a whisper. "I was going to tell you"

"When? Tomorrow at our date, that was the 'surprise' you were talking about?" Magnus turned around to look at Alec "Alec, do you realise how serious this is? If the wrong someone finds out we are in anyway involved, you would be in a lot of danger"

Not knowing what to say, Alec just stood still, staring at his shoes, trying not to let the tears in his eyes fall.

Alec noticed that Magnus's smell had calmed down, and was now emitting worry, stepping closer Magnus reached out "Alec look at me". Alec shaking his head took a step back, hitting the wall. Magnus followed and placed his hand on Alec's chin lifting his face up, so Alec was looking at Magnus's eyes.

"Oh, Alexander." Swiping his thumb over Alec's cheek catching his tears. "Don't cry, this isn't the end of the world. You will find someone else, someone that won't put you in danger for just dating you"

Taking in a lungful of air, trying to calm himself down Alec finally manage to respond whit only a few cracks in his voice "I-I want you, Magnus. Please, I have never felt like this before" Trying not to cry again Alec leans into Magnus's hand and closes his eyes "I have always felt broken, like something was wrong or missing. Meeting you make me feel whole, please..."

"Alexander" Magnus interrupted "I can't put you in that kind of danger. I have people watching me, looking for a weakness to use against me. I need to keep you safe." Magnus took Alec into his arms and Alec let his head rest on Magnus's shoulder smelling his neck.

"You make me feel safe. The way you hold me, your smell, just you near me. It's crazy, we have only known each other for two weeks, still I can't picture my life without you." Alec let more of his weight lean into Magnus, so he was practically holding him up. Alec didn't know how long they stood like this, but he thought about what Magnus said, "What do you mean 'I' would be in danger? Wouldn't you be in just as much danger as me?"

Magnus lead Alec over to a sofa so they could sit down. Manoeuvring Alec so that he was practically sitting in Magnus's lap, with his head still in his neck. "Have you noticed that my scent is stronger than others and that I can control how strong I want it to be?" When Alec nodded, Magnus continued "If I want I can also smell emotions much better than most Alphas. And I have only met two other Alphas that match me in physical strength. This protects me from those who will want to punish me for whatever they perceive as non-alpha behaviour. My alpha is too present for anyone to believe that I'm anything but a dominant Alpha."

Alec sits up so that he can see into Magnus's eyes "Unlike me, whose Alpha is barely noticeable." Alec looked down at his fidgeting hands "Mom and dad have always been disappointed that my Alpha isn't more present, even Izzy's alphas is stronger and more obvious than mine. I think that is why mom keeps sending Omegas my way, and dad keeps micromanaging my life. He told me that science and biology is too 'feminine', wants me to take business or law because its more 'masculine'" Looking back at Magnus, Alec rolls his eyes and huffs "They even denies that I'm gay. Keeps presenting female Omegas for me to consider, even though I've told them several times that I prefer men. I never understood that, seeing as being gay is mostly accepted now, and not looked at as being 'less masculine' anymore."

* * *

Magnus combed his fingers through Alec's hair while listening to him talk about his parents. The older Lightwoods beliefs was overly conservative. "I may have one answer to why they have such outdated beliefs. They don't tech this in school anymore, but if you look at the history of gender identification there were never such rules as we have today. I think it started when there was a reducing of Alphas in the population, and the weakening of the Alphas power. They started researching why there were less Alphas being born, and saw that it was an 80% higher chance of birthing Alphas and Omegas if their parents were an Alpha and Omega pair. Rarely does an Alpha pair or an Omega pair result in birthing either Alphas or Omegas, just as rarely for another pairing. With the world getting more and more liberal, and open, the power elite began worrying that Alphas would die out or become too rare. So, through time they managed to implement these rules we are now living with. Sending the population of Alphas from 0,02% to 10%, the same happened with Omegas. Your parents probably want to maximise the possibility of you having an Alpha child of your own, strengthening your family name in the eyes of the elite society."

Alec hummed in agreement "That does sounds like my parents. What you said about the past sounds similar as a book I've been reading. About a time were your gender had no say in who you were. It almost sounds like a fairy-tale sometimes."

Magnus agreed "In some ways it is a fairy-tale, seeing as no one is alive to verify that it ever was like that" Kissing the top of Alec's head Magnus tried to get them back to the reason on why they were here. "Now, do you understand why we won't work. You would be in too much danger."

Alec had been leaning into Magnus, relaxing in his arms. But when Magnus again, tried to tell him they needed to end what they were just starting Alec sprang up from the sofa and glared down at Magnus. The anger was evident in Alec's voice "So you are saying that I either have to spend my life alone, hiding, or mate some poor Omega that I didn't want in the first place?" pacing in the office, Alec continued "In my mind finding you is perfect. You know what we are up against, what to look out for. Can't you see that with you are the safest place I can be?"

Looking like Alec was expecting an answer Magnus started to talk, but was interrupted by Alec. He was apparently not done yet "Say if I met someone else, another Alpha or maybe a Beta, whoever. Neither of us would know what to look out for, recognise the danger. If we ever got found out, both of us would be institutionalised and neither of us would know what to do, to make sure we got out of there unharmed. That scenario is what I have always believed would happen to me, but meeting you made me believe that I may have something more, without the paranoia. You have this knowledge and background that will help us stay safe. You will not put me in danger Magnus, you are protecting me from it. Together we can start making changes, don't you feel it?"

Alec was now back in the sofa next to Magnus, holding his hands and looking into Magnus's eyes hoping he was feeling the connection too. Magnus let out a strained laugh "Jesus, Alexander. You really know how to sweet talk a guy. I can't believe I am being seduced by an 18-year-old kid" Alec interrupted "19, I'm 19 years old now, and not a kid". Magnus huffed at Alec's smile. "Sure, a 19-year-old man. Happy?" Alec nodded, smiling wider. Magnus brought Alec in for a kiss "Happy birthday, sweetness".

Alec not happy with just one kiss, locked his hands behind Magnus's neck and brought his head down to get some more birthday kisses. They sat there for a while laughing and kissing, before Magnus needed to make a few things clear. "Ok, Alexander. I want you to listen to what I am going say, this is non-negotiable. If I for any reason feel you are in danger, you must listen to me and do what I say, even if you don't like it." Getting an 'understood' from Alec, Magnus continues "You have to be careful of who you talk about our relationship to. I want to approve the person before you tell them, this includes family. And last of all, when you are with me, you are with just me. NOBODY else, understood?"

Beaming the biggest smile Magnus had ever seen Alec agreed "Just you, Magnus".


	10. A wonderful night

Alec was in heaven. After a long and emotional conversation with Magnus, Alec finally had a boyfriend. Right now, Magnus was by the bar talking to a guy Alec recognised as Raphael. It looked like they were arguing, Alec wondered if it was about him, seeing as Raphael and Magnus kept pointing and looking his way.

Alec paying attention to Magnus, didn't notice when his friends came up behind him and dragged him into one of the booths in the club. "Shit, some warning guys" Alec exclaimed.

Maia was the first to speak "How do you know Magnus and why was he so angry at you?"

Then Jace jumped in and pointed at Magnus "That was Magnus? You're dating him?"

Back to Maia "You're dating Magnus!? That's not…" She frowned and looked worried, seeing she was about to go over to Magnus, Alec stopped her.

"Maia, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk some sense, seeing as Magnus seems to have lost his."

Alec looked pleadingly up to Maia "Please don't, I barely manage to convince him to take a chance on us. I don't need you to put doubts in his head!"

Gnawing on her lip, Maia seemed to consider this. "He told you everything?"

"Not everything, we are going to talk later and figure out the best way to be together. Please let us handle this, I trust him, and I want him."

Looking unsure Maia sat down by Jace again and they started whispering together, obviously it was about him and Magnus, seeing as they kept looking our way.

While telling Izzy, Simon and Clary about Magnus and how they met, he felt Magnus sitting down by his side, Magnus put an arm over his shoulder and drew him into his side. "Are you going to introduce me, darling?"

After introducing Magnus to everyone, Alec learned that Maia had met Magnus and Raphael a year ago, when she ran into some troubles. It was clear that Maia wasn't going to elaborate, so Jace changed the subject and they were now talking about Pandemonium.

Alec stopped paying attention when Jace and Magnus started talking about business strategies, and what not. Looking over at Simon, Alec got a bit worried. The usually talkative guy, had been quiet and sad the whole evening and looked miserable. Catching Simons gaze, he gestured to the bar. Telling the rest of the guys they were getting a drink order, Alec and Simon walked towards the bar.

"What's going on with you? You've been quiet all night."

Simon looked at the floor for a moment before meeting Alec's gaze "It's Izzy and Raphael. They are both acting like I'm some trophy they are competing for, it's making me uncomfortable. I know they both care for me and I love them both, very much, but right now their attitudes are making me wish they could just leave me alone. I never promised either of them anything more than friendship, but they keep acting like I'm betraying them by not saying I love one of them more"

Simon looked so confused and frustrated, Alec dragged him into a hug. "Simon, it's not on you how they behave, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'll talk to them and ask them to tone it down and be civil. I'll remind them that they are your friends, and that you don't own them anything."

Simon smiled "Thanks Alec, but I think I need to talk to them myself."

Smiling back Alec nodded. "It will be ok, you'll see."

* * *

At 3am, Jace walked Maia home. So, Magnus decided to make sure Alec got home all right. "What were you and Simon whispering about at the bar?"

Alec leaned into Magnus, putting Magnus's hands around him while they walked. Alec smiled up at Magnus "Ah, just let him rant a bit about Izzy and Raphael, they are putting a lot of pressure on him. I asked him if he wanted me to remind them that they were supposed to be his friends, but he wanted to talk to them himself."

Magnus pressed Alec closer and kissed his temple "Simon must be strong to stand up to Raphael, when he wants something he can be stubborn and hard to talk-down from going after it. Especially if he thinks someone is standing in his way."

Alec chuckled "Izzy is exactly the same, I guess Simon has a type"

Smiling, Magnus stopped and gave Alec a long soft kiss on the lips. Alec closed his eyes, and chased Magnus's lips when he backed away. Magnus was not strong enough to resist the temptation, he leaned down to give Alec another kiss. That kiss lead to making out, and Magnus brought Alec into his arms and pressed him close before releasing him to start walking again. Magnus found it quite flattering that it took Alec a few seconds to recover, looking besotted.

"I like kissing you"

Laughing Magnus dragged Alec back into his arms. "I like kissing you too"

It probably took them twice as long to get to Alexanders apartment because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Magnus brought Alec all the way to the entrance, pressing him into the door and leaning down to give him a kiss. Alec put his hands around Magnus's neck, so when Magnus backed up Alec pulled him right back.

When Alec talked, Magnus could feel Alec's lips brush against his "Don't leave yet."

Alec kissed him with more intent this time, pressing a curious tongue into Magnus's mouth. Magnus answered by pressing the other Alpha into the door with his whole body, putting his arms around Alec's back making him stand on his toes to reach Magnus's mouth. Magnus took over the kiss, and loved the sounds that came out of Alec, feeling his reaction to the kiss made Magnus ravenous. He stroked his arms up and down Alec's back, before grabbing his ass and pressing Alexander's lower body into his own. This way Magnus could feel Alec's hard erection against his thigh, the whimpers and moans that came out of the Alpha made Magnus break their kiss, just so he could look at Alec. Magnus smiled, happy that he could make Alec lose his mind like this and that Alec trusted him to take him there.

"You back, Alexander?"

Opening his eyes Alec nodded, then smiled "Yeah, I never knew kissing could be like this."

Magnus brought a hand up to Alec's face, touching his lip with his thumb. "mmm, these lips are quite tempting, all red and swollen. Does it make me sound too possessive if I say I'm happy none of your boyfriends ever made you feel like this?" Alec blushed, broke eye contact and just shakes his head as an answer. "Alexander, look at me and tell me what part of my question got to you? Is there something I need to know?"

Magnus tipped Alec's head up, so he was forced to keep eye contract, then Magnus waited the other Alpha out. "I don't… hmm, I've never really had a boyfriend before. As in I haven't ever… kissed"

Magnus tried to hide his shock, he knew Alexander was innocent compared to him, but that he had never been touched before. Magnus's mind went blank for a second before all his thoughts went to everything he would introduce to his Alexander. He was brought out of his fantasies by a whimper, coming back into his body Magnus noticed that he had tighten his grip on Alec and brought their body's as close as they could be at this point. This meant that Alec's erection was pressed into Magnus's thigh, and his erection was pressing into Alec's hip. Alec looked so lost, not managing to stay still as he thrust at Magnus's thigh and made the most erotic noises. Magnus made a sound that was half groan and half growl, then made himself step back grasping Alec's shoulders.

"We need to slow down a little, I want get to know you and do this the right way. That means dating before sex"

"Magnus! Why!? is it because I just told you I'm a… you know… virgin?"

"Alexander listen, I would have stopped us today no matter your experience level. I want us to know each other before we take this step. Yes, I may do things different now that I know, but that is to make sure you are enjoying everything we do."

"Fine, but maybe you would like to stay over? we can just sleep."

Magnus raised his eyebrows "Really, if I come inside with you now, do you really think we can keep our hands off each other?" At Alec's returning blush, Magnus knew they both were aware what would happen.

Alec leaned against the door with a smirk "Well it's your loss. I'm going to bed and taking Richard with me, it will be quite the show. Just so you're aware what you are missing, Richard is one of my toys, toys as in adult toys" The last words were spoken in such a husky voice that Magnus was straining himself from dragging Alexander inside to show him what Magnus could do to him with some toys at his disposal. All that came out of his mouth was a strangled growl, looking at Alexanders smug face Magnus took a step back. "Goodnight Alexander, see you tomorrow."

All Alexander said was "Believe me, I will have a wonderful night."

With that Magnus walked away, before his resolve crumbled while mumbling "Save me from bratty Alphas"

* * *

Authors note:

It's been over a month and sadly I have only one chapter ready for you. I'm having a full plate with school, I have 10 days till my last exam so no more updates before that. But In two weeks I will post 'the first date' chapter :)

, an answer to your question about inequality between sexes (male/female). Discrimination and inequality still exists but in most societies it is mostly nonexistent. Kind of how it is in a large part of the 'western world' today, just that in the story's world they have gotten further. Hopefully as we will have it in a couple of decades ;)


	11. Tomorrow is today

"Nice limp bro, enjoyed yourself last night?"

Alec did in fact enjoy himself after Magnus left. The only problem was that after an epic orgasm Alec fell asleep with his butt-plug still inside him. Which meant Alec was incredibly sore when he woke up, and Jace being Jace, had to point it out. Hissing when he sat down at the table didn't help Alec's hopes to keep his misfortune to himself, and Jace's snickering didn't help with Alec's mood.

"Shut up and give me some coffee"

Jace was nice enough to get up and get him a mug of coffee, but sadly he had to continue taking advantage of Alec's misery "Want some painkillers with that?"

Alec rolled his eyes and decided to ignore Jace and concentrate on his coffee. It was almost noon, which meant Magnus were coming in an hour to take him to lunch. Alec had no idea what he could do to hide his predicament, it was going to be so embarrassing. Especially considering what he said to Magnus last night, trying to get a reaction.

Finishing his coffee Alec went to get ready for the date, his first proper date. He took a nice shower, and while he was dressing there were a knock on the door. Rushing to finish, he heard Jace answering the door. Alec hoped Jace would keep his mouth shut, but knowing his friend that was not likely. Hurrying to the front of the apartment Alec heard the end of Jace's sentence.

"… go easy on him" Jace finished with a smile.

Magnus looked over at Alec and with a glint in his eyes "Oh, trust me I will"

Alec knew his face was red, he could feel the heat rising to his face. This was just his luck "I'm ready to go, should we?" Pointing towards the door Alec tried to pretend that nothing was the matter.

Magnus smiled "You sure you don't want to grab a pillow before we go? The café is known to have hard seats"

While Magnus and Jace laugh Alec rolls his eyes and walks out the door. It doesn't take long before Magnus comes up behind him and gives him a tight hug. "I'm sorry Alexander, but you have to admit it is a bit funny. I didn't know you liked to go rough on yourself, it would be hot to watch you go at it"

Alec snorted and leaned into Magnus's body "I didn't do it on purpose, I fell asleep." Alec could feel Magnus laughing through the shaking of his shoulders, and there was a couple of sounds escaping Magnus mouth.

"You can laugh Magnus" Alec smiled and started laughing himself. To be honest if it happened to someone else Alec would find it quite funny.

When Magnus reigned in his laughter he kissed Alec on his cheek "So you are telling me you fell asleep with your toy inside your ass and it stayed there all night?"

"Yes, ok? Can we talk about something else now? Like where are we going?"

Magnus leaned his head over Alec's shoulder and angled his head, so they could kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, Magnus let Alec go and took his hand so they could start walking.

"I'm taking you to Taki's, it will take us about 20 minutes to walk there"

During their walk to Taki's Alec and Magnus talked about school, job, and lot of other trivial matters. The walk was nice, but Alec noticed that when more people were around Magnus put more distance between them. He knew Magnus was just being cautious, and he had warned Alec about keeping a small distance in public places. Still it hurt a bit that it was necessary, deciding to enjoy his date Alec put the issue away for later.

They arrived at Taki's where it was only half full, so it was easy to find a table. Alec saw a two-person table by a window looking out at a park, and decided it was perfect for their first date. When sitting down they discussed what they would like to eat, then Magnus walked over to the counter to order their food and drinks. While waiting on their food Magnus started asking questions about Alec's family. Alec used the wait talking about his siblings and Jace, when the food came their conversation topic drifted over to food.

Alec felt time went by far too quickly, during their lunch they were laughing and having fun telling embarrassing stories from the past. Alec had just finished telling the story where their family driver had picked up Jace instead of Alec from school, and it had taken hours before any adults had noticed. Alec was 11 years old and spend the time wandering around town, getting his first taste on freedom from the adults in his life.

Magnus shakes his head "What happened when your parents found out?"

"They didn't, to this day they still don't know" Alec leans back as he finishes his food and smiles at Magnus. "What about your family? You haven't mentioned them." Alec thinks he saw Magnus tensing at the question, but he was back to being his calm and charming self that Alec questioned if it happened at all.

"Raphael, Ragnor and Catarina are my family. I have no siblings and my parents are not a part of my life" It seemed like Magnus was finished talking and Alec wondered what had happened that put Magnus so on edge when it came to his parents. Before Alec could ask, Magnus continued.

"My parents are a topic for a later time, right now I just want to enjoy our first date together"

Alec agreed and smiled at Magnus, so he knew that Alec wasn't irritated for the secretive answer. He really wanted Magnus to have an amazing date, so Alec changed the subject and suggested they could take a walk in the nearby Park. They spent almost two hours walking around the park and the nearby shops, talking and sometimes just enjoying each other company in silence. The sun was going down and the park was almost empty, Alec took a chance and took Magnus hand while they walked towards the pond where they sat down to watch the sun set. They sat in silence with their arms around each other watching the sun go down, Alec felt happy and content.

"Do you want to eat dinner with me and Jace? We're planning on making lasagne."

Magnus stood up and dragged Alec with him "Sadly I have to decline. I have promised Raphael we would get dinner tonight and prepare for the Jade Wolf meeting tomorrow. We didn't really get to talk about it the other night, but I really hope you will come"

Smiling Alec confirmed, he was curious on what this group was about. "Sure, and I'll bring Jace if that's ok?"

They had started walking towards Alec's home when Magnus mentioned that Maia had probably informed Jace about the meeting already.

"Oh yeah, that's true. I wonder when they will admit their feelings and start dating, I think its obvious that its what they both want."

Magnus laughed at that, and Alec enjoyed the sound of his laughter.

"Knowing Maia, it wont take too long, she is incredible impatient" Magnus looked over at Alec, "A bit like you I guess"

Rolling his eyes Alec countered "And Jace is too stubborn to wait much longer, a bit like you I guess"

At that Magnus laughed again, and Alec joined in. The smile on his face never disappearing thanks to a very successful first date and the promise of another.


	12. The Jade Wolf's

Magnus and Raphael were anxious to get this meeting started. They both questioned on whether involving Alec and Simon is a good idea, seeing as it is hard staying professional when a loved one is involved. But on the other hand, it wasn't up to Magnus or Raphael to decide for them.

Magnus was surprised on how fast his feelings for Alexander grew, after their date yesterday he realised that there was no way he could back out of the new relationship. Although he had to remember to be careful in public, there were some people who would use Alec to get to Magnus. Two Alphas together would not be allowed here, Magnus being an extremely strong Alpha would be safe as they wouldn't try to apprehend him. But Alec would not be so lucky, the weaker Alpha would either be arrested and sent off with a warning, or worse be prosecuted and sent to an institute. Magnus would not let that happen, which meant he and Alec must decide on how to behave in public, because Alec had a habit of seeking Magnus's touch no matter who was around. And Magnus had to admit that keeping his hands to himself was difficult with Alec, especially when he made it clear he wanted to be touched.

There were 18 members of the Jade Wolfs, and all were coming any minute. While Alexander and the others weren't coming until later. The goal was to start executing some of their plans, so they could find out how deep the prejudice lay and who were the main actors. Previous research revealed the Valentines as the creators of the institutes, but they still needed to know who helped them fund the research and how deep the governments involvement goes. Thankfully they had several strategies of how to obtain this information, now they just needed a strong group of people whom trusted each other to execute the plans.

The Jade Wolfs aren't the only people who is working for change in gender rules and bias, but they are the only ones in Idris. Magnus and Raphael got contact with many other groups when they first started, and the Jade Wolf were invited to participate in a yearly meeting where one or two members from each group met to discuss significant discoveries. Catarina was the main person from the group that went every year, sometimes another would join her. These meeting had helped a lot, and there were even people who had news from overseas, where progress were being made. Some nations had laws that protected Omegas rights, and a few places even accepted Alpha pairs and Omega pairs. That was what Magnus wanted and worked for, seeing progress somewhere gave Magnus a lot of hope that they have a chance to make a change here.

Magnus heard the doors to the empty club open, and went out to see who had arrived. At the front of the club Raphael was greeting a delta couple, they had the responsibility of tech and communication devices, so the couple had a habit of coming early to make sure everything they needed of electronics was set up and in order. Magnus was glad they had a diverse group of people, this meant there was rarely a need to seek help outside of the group. They needed some new tech-savvy members, as the need for data and updates grew larger than what the current team could handle. That was the roles Simon and Emma would hopefully be filling. While where Alexander and Jace would fit, he didn't know yet.

The Delta couple stayed talking for a couple of minutes, before they went to the backroom to set up. Being back to old routines feels good, he just hoped the meeting would pan out. It wasn't long before more people showed up, and when Ragnor, Catatina and Emma came inside Magnus greeted them and struck up a conversation until it was time for the meeting.

Nearly all members of the Jade Wolf's had showed up, they started the meeting with giving updates on what the different group members had learned during the sabbatical. There wasn't much, but there were some old rumours that had been proved right or invalidated since the last time. There was an agreement that they needed new blood, other than the people Magnus and Raphael had invited there were seven more newcomers, all coming later today.

When the first meeting finished, Magnus felt that they were on the right track. They had made a three-part agenda; First a lot of research and creating a tech-support, here they would need many programmers and hackers. The second was to train people that could go undercover, in either the government or Circle Pharm. Part three was to go through the information they gather and find the best places to start implementing change. This was a long-time plan, their goal was to start on part 1 right away, and hopefully start part 2 in late spring, this was still over half a year away.

* * *

In the break between meetings, Raphael had organized a buffet of many different foods. It was while choosing what to eat Magnus felt his Alexander coming inside the door, forgetting the food he went straight to him and gave him a possessive kiss, making sure the people around knew who Alexander belonged to. Alec was clearly surprised by the public display, but it didn't take long before he started kissing back. Magnus kept up the kiss until Alexanders knees started giving out, then he pulled back a little, so their mouths were barely toughing and smiled into Alec's hard breaths. Alexander was clearly having a hard time getting himself in order, and his flushed expression made Magnus want more of him.

They were interrupted by an amused Jace "Where is my 'hello'?"

Magnus kept his hands around Alec's waist and turned to Jace "Hello Jace, nice of you to come. Where is the rest of your group?"

Jace pointed over to the food "They are at just the right place, and I see Maia there too… I'm going over"

Feeling a hand on his chest, Magnus turned his head towards Alec. A second later his boyfriend was in his arms and kissing him with great enthusiasm.

Pulling back a little, Alec smiles up at him "Hi, Magnus"

"Hello, darling. Missed me?"

Alec nodded in answer and put his head down on Magnus's shoulder, they stood there by themselves talking about whatever came into their minds until the break was over.

* * *

Alec was exited for the opportunity to join the Jade Wolf's and work towards making changes in the view on secondary genders, the best part of the meeting was hearing about nations that have changed for the better and are in the prosses of making equality laws. It's inspiring and it gives Alec a beacon of hope, that someday, he can live an open life with Magnus.

Speaking of Magnus, Alec felt a bit embarrassed that watching Magnus in control and passionate turns him on. He was glad they were nearing the end of the meeting, as his concentration was waning. The most awkward part was that Magnus seemed to know of the effect he had on Alec, and when their eyes met, he could feel it down to his toes.

Thankfully, there were no more questions and people started mingling and getting ready to leave. Alec felt eyes in his back while he talked to Izzy and turned around to see Magnus staring at him while talking to Raphael and a couple Alec couldn't remember the name to.

"… Hey, Alec are you listening to me?"

Alec's attention was brought back to Isabelle, "Yes, sorry. Please continue."

Izzy looked at him like she knew he wasn't paying attention. "I just said that me, Simon and Clary need to leave, Raphael is driving us back to his place. Our bus is leaving in two hours and we still need to pack. I just wanted to say goodbye"

Alec hugged Izzy and said his goodbye to all three. When they left, Jace told Alec that he was taking Maia home, so Alec went to say goodbye to Magnus. Walking up, he saw Magnus with three other people, not wanting to disturb their conversation Alec waited a few steps away. It didn't take long for Magnus to notice him, and he called Alec over.

Magnus put his arm around Alec's waist and introduced him to his friends "Hey Alec, these are some good friends of mine Ragnor and Catarina, and their daughter Emma. Guys this is Alexander, my boyfriend"

They all smiled at him and started up an easy conversation before they too said goodbye, needing to leave so they wouldn't be late picking up their son.

"And then there were two" Magnus stated when they were the last ones in the room. "You came over to say your goodbye?"

Alec nodded, and then leaned up for a goodbye kiss. Putting his arms around Magnus's neck to make the kiss longer. "Goodbye Magnus, see you soon?"

Magnus hummed and gave Alec a quick kiss "Actually, I was thinking you could stay over. Seeing you have a late start at school tomorrow and I have the day off, we could do breakfast."

Smiling, Alec brought Magnus into a hug "Yes, I would love that"

* * *

A/N:

Hey, I'm back... Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I don't have any specific reason for disappearing for 3 months.

Thanks to everybody that read my story, and especially for you who sticks with me! Again, sorry for the disappearing act!


End file.
